En las sombras
by Yonyuzumaki
Summary: Naruto al dejar sus sentimientos atras decide ser el mejor ninja de todos logrando ese objetivo aunque ahora el no tiene sentimientos ni a ningun amigo, solo tiene a sus compañeros del escuadron ANBU Pero no se imaginara que una rubia de ojos de color azul le cambiara la vida por completo ayudando al rubio a que recupere sus sentimientos
1. La oferta

Tras la huida de Sasuke para ir con Orochimaru, un equipo conformado por 4 gennins y un chunnin que son: Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto y Nara Shikamaru fuero atras de el para poder traerlo devuelta a Konoha pero sus splanes se vieron frustrados por los llamados "Los 5 Del Sonido" pero gracias a sus compañeros Naruto pudo llegar hasta el Valle Del Fin donde se enfrentaria a Sasuke por ultima vez

Te matare para poder cumplir mi venganza CHIDORI-Decia Sasuke mientras en su brazo hacia un Chidori de color negro

Yo te traere de vuelta aunque sea lo ultimo que haga RASENGAN-Respondia Naruto ala vez que en su brazo se formaba un Rasengan gracias al chakra del Kyuubi

Despues de eso ambos se lazaron para atacar a su contricante pero lo que no sabian esque Sasuke al activar completamente el sello maldito su cuerpo se debilitaria poco a poco causando que este toziera sangre y luego evitar el ataque del rubio pero fue envano ya que no le dio tiempo de esquivar el rasengan que fue impactado en su pecho mandando a volar a Sasuke hasta estrellarse con la estatua de Madara  
Naruto al ver eso dejo de usar el chakra del Kyuubi para ir a recojer a Sasuke para despues llevarselo a Konoha pero lo que sucedio fue inesperado, Un gran hoyo en el pecho de Sasuke devido al fuerte impacto del Rasengan del rubio

¿Como ha po...podido pasar e...esto?-Decia el rubio mientras veia el cuerpo sin vida de Sasuke

Despues de eso llego Kakashi junto con Pakkun los cuales quedaron shockeados al ver el cuerpo sin vida del ultimo Uchiha

Naruto, ¿Por que lo hiciste?-Fue lo que alcanzo a preguntar Kakashi

Yo solo queria regresarlo ala aldea a cualquier costo, sin duda los de la aldea tiene razon, soy un moustro-Dijo Naruto con mucha triztesa

No, no lo eres Naruto, tu solo quisiste traer de vuelta a Sasuke-Decia Kakashi para poder calmar a Naruto

CLARO QUE LO SOY MIRE A SASUKE, MATE, MATE AL QUE CONSIDERABA UN HERMANO, ¿QUE DIRAN LOS DEMAS?, ME ODIARAN AL SABER QUE FUI YO AL QUE MATO A SASUKE, EL MOUSTRO SIN CORAZON QUE MATO A SU HERMANO-Gritaba el rubio a llanto abierto

Naruto, tenemos que llevarnos el cuerpo de Sasuke y volver ala aldea-Decia Kakashi para despues ir por el cuerpo del Uchiha

No quiero volver ala aldea, me odiaran y me hecharan y me trataran de matar, no quiero volver-Diecia Naruto con lagrimas en sus ojos

Naruto tu mision era traer a Sasuke de una u otra manera, asi que cumpliste con ella, bien ahora vamonos-Dijo Kakashi para despues dirigirse a Konoha

Esta bien Kakashi-Sensei-Dijo Naruto para despues limpiarse las lagrimas e ir tras su sensei devuelta en Konoha

Ya cuando llegaron, los 4 integrantes del equipo de Shikamaru estaban ya estables devido a que los atendio la mejor ninja medico del mundo, Tsunade  
Despues llego Kakashi para contarle lo sucedido ala Hokage y dejar el cuerpo de Sasuke en la morge, Tsunade quedo paralisada al enterarse que Naruto habia matado a Sasuke no se podia evitar  
mientras que Naruto se dirigia al hospital para ver como estaban sus amigos, Por suerte Shikamaru estaba bien solo algunas heridas menores, pero Neji, Choji y Kiba junto con Akamaru estaban en reposo ya que sus heridas fueron muy graves pero despues Shikamaru se dirigio a donde estaba Naruto para preguntarle por Sasuke

Y bien, ¿la mision fue acompletada?-Pregunto el Nara

Si, aunque devo decirte que no fue del todo un exito, logre traer a Sasuke pero sin vida-Dijo Naruto desviando la mirada hacia abajo

Ya veo, no te sientas mal Naruto-Dijo el Nara preocupado por el estado de Naruto

No lo se, el era como mi hermano y yo fui quien le quito la vida-Dijo el rubio soltando unas lagrimas

Despues de eso un AMBU aparecio

Naruto, Hokage-Sama desea verte-Dijo el AMBU para despues desaparecer

"Espero que no me diga algo malo"-Pensaba el rubio al salir del hospital para despues dirigirse

Ya dentro de la oficina de Tsunade

Naruto...-Fue lo que alcanzo decir Tsunade antes de ser interrumpida por el rubio

Se lo que me va ha decir, que soy un moustro, que como pude haber matado al ultimo heredero Uchida y algunas otras cosas mas-Dijo el rubio para despues mirar al suelo

Te equivocas Naruto, Te llame para felicitarte el exito de la mision y tengo una oferta que ofrecerte-Dijo Tsunade

La mision no fue un exito y ¿cual es la oferta que me tiene?-Dijo el rubio para voltear a ver ver a Tsunade

Mi oferta es la siguiente, ¿Que tal si entras a un escuadron AMBU?-Dijo Tsunade esperando el rechazo de su oferta

Dejeme pensarlo bien, pero Tsunade quiero una ultima cosa-Dijo Naruto hablando con algo de triztesa

¿Dime que es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Tsunade

Quiero que me de el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke, asi el podra ver el futuro alado de su hermano-Dijo Naruto

Lo pensare Naruto, Bien puedes retirarte-Dijo Tsunade

Y asi el rubio se dirigio a su apartamento para consiliar el sueño


	2. 3 años despues

Al día siguiente toda la Alda estaba en silencio dado sobre el anuncio sobre que el ultimo heredero Uchiha había desertado de konoha y horas después morir, Tsunade no dio a conocer quien había matado a Sasuke, solo ella, Kakashi y el equipo que fue tras Sasuke, toda la aldea estaba reunida para enterrar a Sasuke, Sakura lloraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida, pero, solo faltaba alguien y nadie se había dado cuenta sobre quien faltaba, el único que no fue al entierro de Sasuke fue Naruto dado que se encontraba en el hospital con su ojo derecho vendado por el trasplante de ojo que fue realizado por Tsunade

** Flasback**

Ese mismo día por la mañana estaba Tsunade sentada en su oficina pensando en aquellas palabras del rubio quedando muy pensativa, Shizune decidió preguntar al ver como se encontraba su maestra

Tsunade-Sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Shizune

Si estoy bien, pero aun no puedo creer lo que voy ha hacer-Dijo Tsunade en tono serio

¿Y que hará Tsunade-sama?-Pregunto Shizune por las palabras que le había dicho su maestra

¿Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato?-Dijo Tsunade en tono burlesco

Perdón por preguntar Tsunade-Sama pero esque no la había visto tan seria hasta hoy-Dijo Shizune un tanto avergonzada

Olvídalo, manda a traer a Naruto quiero hablar con el un asunto serio-Dijo Tsunade llendo hacia la ventana de su oficina

Enseguida Tsunade-Sama-Dijo Shizune mientras salía de la oficina

Espero estar haciendo lo correcto-Dijo Tsunade en voz baja para si misma

No te preocupes, el será el mejor AMBU de todos-Dijo una voz masculina un poco grave desde fuera de la oficina de la Hokage

¿Tu lo crees?-Pregunto Tsunade

Claro que si, después de todo el es el hijo de mi discípulo, creo que deberías decirle de una vez sobre quien era su padre-Dijo de nuevo esa voz masculina

No lo se, creo que se lo diré después de que cumpla los 15-Dijo Tsunade para terminar dando un suspiro

Si no le dices y se lo diré, bueno se lo diré cuando me lo lleve a entrenar-Dijo otra vez esa voz masculina pero con un tono desafiante

No creo que lo hagas Jiraiya, le ofrecí el puesto de AMBU, aparte creo que con lo que le daré no sea muy conveniente de que salga de la aldea-Dijo Tsunade

Con que le ofreciste el puesto de AMBU ¿eh?, ¿y que le darás si se puede saber?-Dijo Jiraiya mientras entraba ala oficina de Tsunade por la ventana

¿Supiste de la muerte del heredero Uchiha?-Pregunto Tsunade

Si, esa noticia se ha estado expandiendo por todos los países, pero dime, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con lo que le darás a Naruto?-Pregunto Jiraiya

Ayer después de que le ofrecí el puesto de AMBU, me pidió que le diera el ojo derecho de Sasuke, dice que el hubiera querido ver el futuro incluso después de morir-Dijo Tsunade dando un suspiro

¿Y se lo piensas dar?-Pregunto Jiraiya un tanto impresionado por lo que dijo Tsunade

Así es, no se si sea lo correcto pero nadie lo sabrá, almenos eso creo-Dijo Tsunade

En ese momento Shizune entra en la oficina de la Hokage junto con Naruto que venia desanimado por lo ocurrido de ayer

¿Me mando llamar Tsunade-Sama?-Pregunto Naruto con su voz un poco apagada

Así es Naruto, es por la oferta que te hice ayer, dime, ¿que decidiste?-Pregunto Tsunade

Acepto su oferta, pero, ¿usted que decide con lo que le pedí ayer?-Pregunto Naruto

Naruto, quiero que me esperes en el hospital en una hora-Dijo Tsunade

¿Eso significa que…?-Pregunto Naruto

Así es, ahora vete si no quieres que me arrepienta-Dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba frente a su escrito

Gracias Tsunade-Sama-Dijo el rubio haciendo reverencia para después irse rumbo al hospital

**Fin del Flasback**

El rubio vio en una mesa que estaba alado de su cama un gran ramo de flores con varios globos y una nota que decía: Que te mejores pronto, de todos tus amigos y también Jiraiya  
Todos pensaban que Naruto estaba en el hospital por causa de la misión anterior, pero en realidad no era así, solo Jiraiya sabia por que estaba así en realidad  
Naruto se levanto de la camilla un tanto mareado por que aun tenia sedantes para calmar el dolor de la operación, para después ir ala ventana de su cuarto pero no noto algo raro, todo estaba en completo silencio

Creo que ya se por que se debe esto-Dijo el rubio en voz baja con su mirada al suelo y apretando fuertemente sus manos

Después de 1 mes de los acontecimientos todo seguía normal aunque se siempre se veía a una Sakura muy desanimada por la muerte de su "amado" Sasuke, pero Naruto se distancio de sus amigos, luego todos pensaron que había desaparecido por que no lo veían por ninguna parte hasta que todos los amigos de Naruto decidieron ir a preguntarle a Tsunade sobre Naruto

Todos los amigos de Naruto estaban en la oficina de Tsunade a excepción de Sakura que siempre se la pasaba frente de la tumba de Sasuke

Tsunade-Sama, hemos estado muy preocupado por Naruto, no se le ha visto por ninguna parte creo que el decido irse de la aldea-Dijo Shikamaru

No se preocupen, el ahora esta bajo entrenamiento, dijo que quería ser mas fuerte para poder eliminar a las alimañas como Orochimaru-Dijo Tsunade mientras firmaba unos papeles

Pero, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?-Pregunto esta vez Lee

Yo le dije que no diera información sobre su entrenamiento-Dijo Tsunade en tono serio

Ya veo, bueno Tsunade-Sama nos retiramos-Dijo Shino

Y así todos salieron con muchas dudas. ¿Por qué la hokage le pidió a Naruto que no le dijera a nadie sobre su entrenamiento?, ¿con quien estará entrenando?, ¿Dónde estará entrenando?, todas estas y mas dudas les pasaba por la cabeza a los amigos de Naruto, excepto a una rubia de ojos color azul claro que no se podía sacar de la mente al rubio

3 años después Naruto era capitán del escuadrón AMBU, el mejor ninja según Danzuo y el más peligroso según algunos ninjas desertores que lograban escapar de aquel Rubio

Hokage-Sama he completado la misión con excito-Dijo Naruto con una mascara en forma de zorro de color negra con líneas rojas mientras que le daba el informe a Tsunade

Excelente trabajo Kitzune, ahora quiero darte algo por favor sígueme-Dijo Tsunade saliendo de la oficina hasta llegar a una bodega

Bien Hokage-Sama, ¿que me quería dar?-Pregunto Naruto con su voz fría y siniestras

Es la herencia que te dejaron tus padres, El Sandaime Hokage te la entregaría hasta que cumplieras 20 años, pero como veo que has madurado tanto física como mentalmente creo que ha llegado el momento-Dijo Tsunade entregandole a Naruto un pergamino como el que trae Jiraiya y una carta

¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Naruto

Así es, ahora puedes retirarte-Dijo Tsunade

Y Así Naruto se dirigió a su nuevo hogar dado que su departamento lo vendió ya que era muy chico para el y mas por que le traían recuerdo de sus amigos

Notas finales del capítulo :

Hay algunas aclaraciones

primero Naruto es lider del escuadron AMBU y fue entrenado por Danzou y este sabe que Naruto tiene el Sharingan de Sasuke

En los 3 años que paasaron los compañeros de Naruto traen la misma ropa que en Naruto Shippuden

Akatsuki tendra lugar en esta historia

bueno espero que les haya gustado perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar pero ya se los dije, tuve el mas largo de los bloqueos mentales para este fic


	3. Cruzando miradas

Despues de llegar a su casa Naruto decide ponerse mas comodo y se cambia de vestimenta y decide habrir las cosas que le entrego Tsunade, la primera que abrio fue la carta, no supo por que pero algo le decia que abriera la carta primero y con lo que leyo se quedo sorprendido, la carta decia mas o menos asi:

Naruto, si estas leyendo esto es por que por fin el Hokage te a entregado mi legado y significa que no estoy contigo, solo te quiero decir que tanto ami como a tu madre nos huviera encantado verte creecer y verte ser el mejor ninja pero tuve que dar la vida portegiendo la aldea, lo que te he dejado son las escrituras de la mansion Namikaze y el Jutsu que me permitio acabar con cientos de nnjas durante la guerra, ese Jutsu es el Jutsu Dios Del Trueno Volador, cuando entres ala mansion Namikaze tendras que ir a mi estudio, ahy encontraras un kunai especial de 3 puntas, cuando lo encuentres ve ala armeria y dile al vendedor que te fabrique al menos unos 50 kunais, bueno hijo me despido de ti y espero que no te dejes influenciar por Jiraiya-Sama se despide de ti tu padre Namikaze Minato el Yondaime Hokage el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha y tu madre Uzumaki Kushina El habanero Sangriento de Konoha.

Naruto tras leer esto sintio una gran felizidad por haber sabido quienes eran sus padres pero sintio una gran triztesa, apesar de ser entrenado para no mostrar sus sentimientos no pudo evitar dejar caer algunas lagrimas de felizidad con un toque de amargura  
Despues decidio abrir el pergamino para poder ver las intrucciones para poder aprenderlo, era facil, solamente tenia que sentir todo su cuerpo para poder realizar el siguiente paso, luego lo enrollo y decidio irse a dormir  
Ya por la mañana fue ala oficina de la Hokage con su uniforme de ANBU para solicitarle algunas cosas

Hokage-Sama-Naruto con su mascara de Kitzune puesta  
Si, ¿que es lo que quieres Kitzune?-Tsunade  
Necesito Pedirle almenos 3 Semanas libres para poder entrenar un nuevo jutsu y tambien quiero que me diga donde se encuentra la mansion Namikaze-Naruto  
Si ese es el caso bien te dare lo que solicitas y la mansion Namikaze se encuentra Encima del monumento de los hokages-Tsunade  
Gracias Tsunade-Sama, me retiro-Naruto para despues desaparecer en un remolino de viento

"Ese Naruto, ha cambiado demasiado desde que ocurrio lo del Uchiha"-Meditaba Tsunade para despues sacar una botella de Sake

Por otro lado Naruto se dirigio al monumento de los Hokages para poder entrar ala Mansion Namikaze la cual se encontraba en ruinas pero alado parecia ver una escritura que decia: "Solo la sangre del hijo del abanero sangriento de konoha y el rayo amarillo de konoha podra entrar a este lugar"  
Naruto se pincho el dedo con sus dientes y dibujo un remolino con su sangre, cuando termino de hacer eso un destello lo cego por un momento para despue spoder ver que la mansion estaba en perfecto estado

Bien a por lo que vengo-Naruto

Naruto se adentro en la mansion y pudo notar que era enorme, mas grande de lo que se imaginaba se dirigio al estudio sin saber donde quedaba, llego y entro y estaba una nota en un escritorio con varios libros que decia: "Hijo en el Baul que esta abajo del escritori esta el kunai especial que te mencione en la carta"  
Naruto saco un baul de color azul y lo abrio, el kunai que encontro era algo raro, un kunai con 3 puntas y tenia una especie de sello en el mango de este y sin mas lo tomo para hacer lo que decia en la carta  
Cuando salio de la mansion esta nuevamente se convirtio en ruina, Naruto concluyo que se trataba de un genjutsu para engañar a aquel que quisiera entrar a ese lugar, en un remolino de viento Naruto desaparecio y aparecio en un callejon cerca de la armeria y se adentro para poder pedirle al armero que fabricara almenos 50 de esos Kunais

Oh pero que tenemos aqui, ¿desea algo señor?-Armero  
Si, vengo a pedirle que me fabrique 50 kunais iguales a este-Naruto poniendo el Kunai en el mostrador

El armero quedo atonito por lo que le pidio el ANBU, desde hace 15 años que no fabricaba Kunais de ese tipo

"Sin duda esto me trae recuerdo de cuando el estaba vivo"-Bien, tardare almenos 1 semana en fabricarlos pero esto costara caro, dime, ¿puedes pagar por esto?-Armero  
Si-Naruto dandole un cheque al armero  
Bien bien, regrese en una semana-Armero

Despues Naruto salio de la armeria para buscar una floreria y la encontro era la floreria Yamanaka, se adentro sin la mascara puesta y toco la campana que estaba en el mostrador

¿En que puedo ayudarle?-Ino la cual estaba regando unas flores

Quisiera algunas flores-Naruto

Y digame, ¿son par alguna mujer?-Ino

No, son para algunas personas que he perdido-Naruto

Oh, lo siento, no quise...-Ino

No importa-Naruto

¿Esas personas eran importantes para usted?-Ino que aun se encontraba regando flores

Si-Naruto

Bien, le ayudare a escojer las flores-Ino para despues voltearse a ver a Naruto, al verlo Ino se sonrojo al ver al joven rubio

Gracias-Naruto el cual su corazon empezo a latir mas rapido

Ino rapidamente fue por las flores

Te he puesto lujuria, lirios blancos, simple pero elegante, rodean a las orquideas acentuando su afecto, son perfectas para ti-Ino la cual aun estaba sonrojada

Naruto tomo los 3 ramos y dejo el dinero en el mostrador, antes de salir dijo

"Gracias... Ino" despues salio rumbo ala piedra de los caidos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7

Ino se quedo sorprendida la haver escuchado eso, un rubio que no conocia ella, conocia su nombre  
Espero verle de nuevo-Ino con sus manos en el pecho y su mejillas teñidas de rojo


	4. Un duro entrenamiento

Cuando Naruto llego al campo de entrenamiento #7 vio que el resto de su antiguo equipo estaba entrenando con otra persona, era nada mas ni nada menos que Sakura y Kakashi y un ninja con el traje de Jounin pero este tenia el cabello castaño y le tapaba la mitad de su rostro su fleco

"Veo que ellos no han estado perdiendo el tiempo, me alegro por ellos"-Pensaba el rubio  
Despues llego ala roca de los caidos para dejar ahy los 3 ramos de flores que traia

Padre te prometo que sere el mejor ninja de todo el mundo, Madre te prometo que sere feliz y Viejo te prometo que me convertire en el proximo Hokage, de veras-Decia el rubio con tono frio y en voz baja pero en el fondo lo decia con mucho sentimiento y asi estuvo un tiempo hasta que empezo a oscurecer y Naruto decidio irse a su hogar para el dia de mañana poder entrenar aunque en su mente meditaba lo que habia pasado antes en la floreria Yamanaka, sintio una enorme felicidad al ver a Ino

Al dia siguiente Naruto se dirigio al campo de entrenamiento #47 un campo exclusivamente para los ANBU Raíz

Bien es hora de empezar el entrenamiento, aqui dice que necesito ser agil y rapido para poder seguir con la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento, bien empezare con sellos de gravedad-Naruto poniendose un sello que decia "Gravedad x 10" cuando se lo puso su cuerpo rapidamente cayo al suelo haciendo un enorme crater en donde estaba

Mierda, creo que exsagere un poco pero aun asi dare 100 vueltas al campo-Naruto despues trato de levantarse poco a poco batallando por la gravedad que ejercia hasta que por fin logro sostenerse en pie empezo a correr durante todo el dia pero un viejo de cabello blanco y unas lineas rojas en su cara lo observaba

Creo que por fin Tsunade le dio el legado del Yondaime, que bien asi podre enseñarle el jutsu que creo su padre-dijo aquel hombre para retirarse del lugar

Al final del dia Naruto en vez de dar 100 vueltas dio 120 y se retiro a su casa, antes de entrar se aseguro de quitarse el sello, se dio una ducha y durmio y asi estuvo hasta el tercer dia que se puso un sello de "Gravedad x 20" y al quinto dia se puso un sello de "Gravedad x 25" al final de la semana se veia a Naruto cansado pues habia dado 300 vueltas al campo, rapidamente fue a su casa y antes de entrar se quitaba el sello de gravedad pero este era mas era un sello de "Gravedad x 40" lo desactivo y pudo sentir que era mas rapido y mas agil incluso era mas rapido que Rock lee

Bien mañana recojere los Kunais y y seguire con el siguiente paso-decia el rubio antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños pero estos sueños eran raros, cada noche soñaba con aquella rubia de la floreria

Al dia siguiente Naruto se dirigio ala armeria con su traje de ANBU y con su mascara de zorro puesta, entro y toco la campana que estaba en el mostrador en eso salio el armero

Oh con que has regresado-Armero

Asi es, digame tiene mi encargo-decia el ANBU con tono frio

Claro que si, mire aqui estan sellados 50 kunais mas el que me dio de muestra-Decia el armero entregandole un rollo a Naruto y el Kunai de 3 puntas

Gracias-dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo

Naruto se dirigio al campo de entrenamiento y abrio el rollo del jutsu para ver de que se trataba el siguiente paso  
En realidad era facil solo era estar en posicion de loto durante 2 semanas y sin hacer ningun movimiento  
Pasaron las 2 semanas y el rubio por fin abrio los ojos, se sentia extraño sentia lo que ocurria en su cuerpo

Bien es hora del ultimo paso-Decia el rubio para despues destapar el rollo de nuevo y leer, este ultimo paso era mas facil, era marcar con tu sangre el sello de las hojas del mango del Kunai y asi marco los kunais, rapidamente tomo 2 kunais

Bien es hora de probarlo-Decia el rubio para despues aventar un Kunai al cielo, hizo un simple sello de mano y aparecio alado del kunai que aun se mantenia en el aire luego lanzo el segundo al suelo, cuando el kunai se clavo en el suelo otra vez hizo un simple sello de mano y aparecio justamente alado del Kunai

Bien esto si a funcionado pero tengo que volver a servicio, ya ha terminado mi entrenamiento-Decia el rubio para despues lanzar un kunai al aire y luego en el aire avento otro en la entrada de su casa y aparecio se dio una ducha y se dirigio ala torre Hokage...


	5. La misión

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage

Bien si misión consiste en detener a los ninjas renegados que capturaron al Kazekage, salgan como tan pronto les sea posible-Decía Tsunade seriamente

En la oficina estaba Kakashi, Sakura, un tipo de cabello castaño (Nota: no es Yamato), Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Kirenai, obviamente el capitán de esa misión era Kakashi

Hai-Respondieron todos

Bien ahora salgan-Decía Tsunade mientras se sentaba en un sillón

Después todos en la oficina salieron rápidamente para partir pronto a salvar al Kazekage, pero en eso cae un Kunai de 3 puntas enfrente del escritorio de Tsunade y aparece Naruto en conclillas

Tsunade-sama he terminado el entrenamiento y estoy listo para volver a servicio activo-Dijo el rubio

Kitzune, que bien, has llegado justo a tiempo, tengo una misión para ti-Decía Tsunade

¿Cuál es?-Pregunto el rubio

Tu misión es de servir de apoyo al equipo que mande a esa misión, ese equipo consiste en tu viejo equipo y el equipo de Kurenai-Decía Tsunade

Tsunade-sama, me niego ha hacer esa misión-Naruto

¿Pero por que?-Decía sorprendida Tsunade dado a que Naruto nunca se había negado ha realizar una misión

Recuerden que ellos me odian por lo ocurrido hace 3 años-Dijo con voz fría, pero por dentro se encontraba triste

Naruto, es una orden directa, ahora parte de inmediato, recuerda que tu cumpliste con aquella misión ahora vete-Decía enojada la Senju

Hai-Dijo el rubio mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

En los alrededores de Suna

Y yo que creí que el seria un fuerte rival, ahora he comprobado que aun siendo un jinchuriki mi arte los aplasta-decía un hombre de pelo rubio que vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas y en su ojo izquierdo traía un raro aparato y traia cargado a un joven pelirrojo

Tu arte no se compara con el mió Deidara-decía un hombre bajo con la misma vestimenta pero este tenia su cara tapada

Mi arte es el más correcto Sasori-sempai-deidara

Como sea, necesitamos ir rápido si no queremos más interrupciones-

Hai-respondió el rubio

Pero no muy lejos de hay se encontraba el equipo comandado por Kakashi

Bien, Hinata dime cuantos son-Kakashi

Son solo 2 personas, están a unos 5 kilómetros de donde nosotros estamos-Decía la Hyuuga

Bien tenemos que apresurar el paso-Kakashi mientras corría

Hai-respondieron los demás

A unos 2 kilómetros de donde estaba el equipo de Kakashi se encontraba el rubio Kitzune que se estaba vendando su ojo para que no vieran que tenia el Sharingan

Bien ahora vamos, espero que se hayan olvidado de mi-Dijo Naruto para después ponerse su mascara y lanzar un Kunai al aire y desaparecer

Después de unas cuantas Horas el equipo de Kakashi se encontró con aquellas 2 que habían atrapado al Kazekage

Ustedes, dejen al Kazekage, si no lo hacen nos veremos obligados a matarlos-Dijo Kakashi

Hmp, mire Sasori-sempai, no están subestimando-Dijo el rubio

No saben en lo que se están metiendo, tú encárgate del peliplateado, la pelirosada y el del cabello castaño, yo me encargare de los otros-sasori

Ahora les demostrare mi asombroso arte-Decía Deidara mientras de sus manos salian unas aves de color blanco

Sakura, Kenshi, tengan cuidado con esas cosas blancas, no sabemos que son-Kakashi mientras se destapaba su sharingan

Hai-Respondieron ambos para después lanzarse al ataque

Bien Akamaru es hora de demostrar lo que valemos-Le decia Kiba a su perro y este solo le respondio con un fuerte ladrido

Te derrotare, lo haré por que a el le hubiera encantado pelear con un rival como tu-Decía Shino mientras sacaba a sus insectos

Hinata por un momento bajo su mirada pero luego la levanto y activo su Byakugan

Kurenai saco varios Kunais explosivos y se los lanzo a sasori pero este solo los evito usando su cola, Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron al ataque pero de igual forma los esquivo, Shino lanzo sus insectos pero no le afectaban en nada a Sasori, Hinata uso los **8 Tiagramas 64 Palmas** pero fue inútil  
Por otro lado Kakashi, Sakura y el nuevo miembro del equipo Kenshi tenían con problemas con Deidara dado a que cuando se acercaban lo suficiente unos insectos de color blanco explotaban para evitar cualquier ataque pero aun estando alejados Deidara lanzaba aves blancas que explotaban cuando estaban a cierta distancia de sus objetivos

Rayos no podemos contra el, Sakura, Kenshi, usaremos la formación 12-B ¿entendido?-Kakashi

Hai-Sakura rápidamente tomo a Kenshi y lo lanzo contra Deidara pero este simplemente le lanzo aves que explotaron pero Sakura dio un gran salto hacia el dejándole caer todo su puño pero Deidara rápidamente lo evito con dificultad pero había perdido a Kakashi de vista

Ahora muere-Kakashi con su **Raikiri **en su mano

Ja nada de eso, es hora de hacer arte-Deidara esquivando a Kakashi y haciendo una gran ave de arcilla explosiva-ahora ve-la ave rápidamente se dirigió contra Kakashi-KATSU!-Grito deidara haciendo que el ave explotara causando mucho humo en la zona de impacto, cuando esta se desvaneció deidara noto que no había rastro de Kakashi

JAJAJAJAJA, les Dije que mi arte es el mejor JAJAJAJAJA-Se carcajeaba Deidara pensando que había matado a Kakashi pero este simplemente salio del suelo y le corto el brazo izquierdo a Deidara

Maldito, ahora veras, morirán todos con mi **C4**-Deidara se quito la capa y Kakashi y los demás pudieron notar que tenia una boca en el pecho

Deidara, si haces eso nos exterminaras a todos-Sasori mientras esquivaba los ataques de Kiba

No te preocupes Sasori-sempai, es hora de demostrarles a esos bocones lo que es el verdadero arte-Deidara pero en eso cae un Kunai de 3 puntas que Kakashi rápidamente lo reconoció

¿Ese Kunai es de…?-No pudo terminar su frase por que lo que vio lo dejo en shock, veía a un ANBU de cabello rubio y con una mascara de zorro

Tu arte es una mierda-Dijo el ANBU que apareció enfrente de Deidara-Ahora muérete cabron-Rápidamente Naruto hizo un rasengan sin necesidad de clones y lo arremetió contra Deidara mandándolo a volar y pocos minutos después murió

¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Kakashi aun sin haber creído lo que había pasado

Me mandaron de refuerzo, ahora no intervengan-Dijo el rubio que rápidamente lanzo un Kunai alado de Sasori

Ja, creo que fallaste idiota-Dijo Sasori en tono de burla

No te lo lance a ti, de hecho ese fue el lugar en donde quería que cayera-Naruto apareció alado de Sasori y lo ataco con su rasengan mandando a Sasori a unos cuantos metros, luego el cuerpo de Sasori se empezó a caer dejando ver al verdadero Sasori

Vaya, Vaya eres el primer ninja que destruye mi marioneta-Sasori

Así es, soy el primero y el ultimo por que morirás-Respondio el ANBU

Ven y inténtalo-Dijo Sasori mientras que de su espalda sacaba unas lanzas metálicas  
En eso el rubio lanzo 10 kunais que calleron alrededor de Sasori y desapareció y apareció detrás de Sasori

**Elemento de fuego: Gran bola de Fuego**-Dijo el rubio mientras que le lanzaba una bola de fuego al pelirrojo, luego desapareció y apareció a un lado y realizo la misma técnica y nuevamente desapareció y apareció enfrente de Sasori para impactarle su **Rasengan** en su corazón

¿Cómo supiste mi punto débil?-Pregunto Sasori escupiendo sangre

Lo supuse, dado a que no te hacían efecto las bolas de fuego, para poder eliminarte te tenía que dar en el corazón

Eres muy listo-Sasori murió

Los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que había hecho el ANBU en especial Kakashi que recordó que solo su maestro podía hacer el **Jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador** y el**Rasengan**, El rubio rápidamente recogió todos sus Kunais y lanzo uno en donde estaba el Kazekage, lo cargo y lanzo otro Kunai hacia donde estaban los demás

¿Quién eres?-Pregunto Kakashi

Eso no tiene importancia, ahora debemos llevar al Kazekage devuelta a su aldea para terminar la misión-El rubio solamente se giro y se fue caminando rumbo a Suna y los demás hivan detrás de el pero Kakashi quería respuestas, y las obtendría una vez que la misión haya acabado


	6. El Reencuentro 1ª parte

Naruto hiva adelante del grupo cargando al Kazekage pero los de atrás venían murmurando cosas sobre el ANBU que enviaron como refuerzos

Kakashi-sensei a estado usted muy callado, ¿le sucede algo?-Pregunto Sakura

Solo que estoy muy sorprendido por como el ANBU derroto a los ninjas renegados-Contesto el peliplateado

Eso sin duda, los acabo en un santiamén y sin sudar una gota de sudor-Dijo Kenshi

Si pero esos Jutsus son muy poderosos, solo conocí a una persona que pudo controlar esos jutsus-Dijo Kakashi

¿Y quien fue esa persona Kakashi-sensei?-Pregunto de nuevo la pelirosa

El Yondaime Hokage-Kakashi al decir esto dejo sorprendidos a todos, ese ANBU que los ayudo sabia las técnicas del Cuarto Hokage

¿Cómo es posible que alguien los aprendiera?-Pregunto Kurenai muy sorprendida

No lo se aun, pero tengo que averiguarlo a como de lugar-Contesto Kakashi hasta que llegaron alas puertas de Suna

Alto ahí, suelten al Kazekage o serán ejecutados-Dijo un ninja de tantos que había en las puertas listos para partir en busca del Kazekage

Baki, tranquilos, ellos fueron los que me rescataron, son de Konoha-Dijo el Kazekage que desde hace un rato estaba despierto pero lo venían cargando dado a que aun estaba débil

Tenemos que llevarlo rápidamente al hospital, sus reservas de chakra son muy bajas-Dijo Kitzune y rápidamente se llevaron al Kazekage al hospital

Sakura, deberías ir también al hospital para ayudar a que se recupere el Kazekage-dijo Kakashi

Hai-rápidamente Sakura se dirigió al hospital

Bien creo que aparte de que vinieron a rescatar a mi hermano Gaara tiene otras cosas que entregarnos ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo Temari

"¿Gaara es un Kage?, fue bueno salvarlo después de todo"-Hai, vengo de parte de la Hokage a entregarle este tratado de Alianza ente Konoha y Suna-Dijo Kitzune entregándole un pergamino a temari

Bien, por que no esperan en la aldea en lo que el Kazekage se recupera, los mandaremos llamar cuando este estable-Dijo Temari

Hai-Respondio el ANBU para después entrar ala aldea seguido por el equipo de Kakashi

En una cueva cerca de la frontera del país del fuego y el país del rayo estaban 8 siluetas de varios colores

¿Así que Deidara y Sasori fallaron la misión de traer al jinchuriki del Ichibi aparte de que murieron?-Dijo una de las siluetas

Así es Pain-sama, lo he visto todo, el causante de esto fue un ANBU de Konoha que traía puesto una mascara de zorro-Dijo una silueta en forma de de planta

Ja, ya era la hora para esos pecadores, personas como ellos que adoran al arte deben ser sacrificadas por Jashin-sama-Dijo una silueta que traía en su espalda una guadaña de tres hojas

Hay Hidan, tú y tú estupida religión, debería cortarte la cabeza y enterrarla-Dijo otra silueta pero este solo se le notaban sus ojos negros con la pupila de color verde

Cállate Kakuzu que tus pecados por algo tan inservible como el dinero son perfectos para un sacrificio para Jashin-sama-Dijo Hidan

¡YA BASTA!-Grito Pain enojado

¿Y entonces que deberíamos hacer?, Deidara y Sasori-sempai han muerto, eran parte fundamental del grupo-Dijo una silueta con voz infantil

Ya basta Tobi, tenemos que pensar bien lo que deberíamos que hacer, creo que debemos obtener información del ANBU que asesino a Sasori y Deidara-Dijo una silueta que tenia los ojos cerrados y una voz fría

Por que tiene que regañarme siempre-Dijo Tobi con voz deprimida

Tobi es un chico bueno-Dijo la silueta en forma de planta

Por el momento no habrá actividad para cazar a los jinchurikis, tenemos que llenar los 2 puestos que dejaron Sasori y Deidara, habrá una reunión dentro de 1 mes, esta reunión se da por terminada

Uno a uno hivan desapareciendo pero solo uno se quedo observándose a si mismo

Oigan, vuelvan, nadie me dijo como desintegrarme, oigan no me dejen así, soy un chico bueno, por favor ayúdenme-Gritaba Tobi y gracias a que alguien lo escucho le dijo del como debería de desintegrarse

Mientras en suna el Kazekage se fue recuperando dado a que lo atendió la discípula de la mejor ninja Medico del país del fuego

Bien terminamos, tus reservas de chakra están estables-Dijo Sakura

Gracias, por favor busca a tu equipo diles que estaré en mi oficina dentro de 1 hora-Dijo el pelirrojo

Hai-respondio Sakura

Sakura, también dile al ANBU que me salvo que venga, tengo cosas que hablar con el-termino de decir Gaara

Hai-Sin más Sakura se retiro del hospital para buscar a sus amigos, estos estaban en un restaurante dado a que el viaje tan largo más la pelea que tuvieron los dejo algo exhaustos

Es bueno comer después de un largo viaje verdad Akamaru-Dijo Kiba mientras que comía un gran trozo de carne

Kakashi-sensei, ¿no ha sabido nada de el verdad?-pregunto tímidamente Hinata

¿De quien Hinata?-pregunto el peliplateado mientras observaba el ANBU

De Naruto, ¿acaso ya se olvidaron de el?-dijo tristemente Hinata

¿Naruto?, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Quién es Naruto?-pregunto Kenshi

Naruto Uzumaki es uno de los miembro originales del antiguo equipo 7, hasta el momento no ha habido noticias sobre el-Dijo Kakashi

Ya veo-contesto tristemente la ojiperla

Pero lo que me mas me intriga es ese ANBU, tengo que saber como aprendió los jutsus del Yondaime Hokage-Dijo Kakashi aun observando al ANBU

Kakashi, ya déjalo, el es un ANBU, obviamente no te dirá como los aprendió-Dijo Kurenai

Es cierto, según los ANBU son caracterizados por ser de la Elite y que aun estando al borde la muerte no revelarían sus secretos-Dijo esta vez Kenshi

Eso esta por verse, Oye tu, Kitzune, ven acá, también eres parte del equipo-Dijo Kakashi

Naruto no hizo caso de las palabras de su antiguo sensei, simplemente lo ignoro pero en eso llega Sakura para informarles a todos que el Kazekage quiere verlos

Kakashi-sensei, el Kazekage quiere verlos-Dijo la pelirosa, después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto-También el Kazekage te quiere ver a ti

Bien-Dijo el rubio mientras de su porta Kunais sacaba el kunai de 3 puntas para lanzarlo ala oficina del Kazekage-Los veré haya-Dicho esto Kitzune desapareció y apareció en donde estaba la oficina del Kazekage

Hace mucho que no nos vemos, Naruto-Dijo el Kazekage con su tono de voz serio

Digo lo mismo, Gaara-sama-Dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba su mascara dejando ver su ojo izquierdo de color azul, sus marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y si ojo derecho vendado

En eso entra Matsuri, la asistente de Gaara

Kazekage-sama, los de Konoha ya están aquí-

Bien diles que pueden pasar-Dijo el pelirrojo

Rápidamente Naruto se puso su mascara ANBU y entraron todos los de Konoha, incluyendo a Akamaru

Quiero darles las gracias por haberme salvado, y claro que estaré gustoso de tener una alianza con Konoha-Dijo entregándole el pergamino a Naruto que antes se lo había entregado a Temari

Hai-Dijo el rubio guardando el pergamino

¿Por qué no se quedan un par de días?-Pregunto Gaara

No podemos Kazekage-sama, tengo que entregarle este pergamino a Hokage-sama lo antes posible-respondio Kitzune

Ya veo, almenos quédense a pasar la noche aquí, esta por oscurecerse y es un largo camino devuelta a Konoha-Dijo el pelirrojo

Hai, si nos permite buscaremos un hotel-dijo esta vez Kakashi

Nada de eso, ustedes son mis invitados, por lo tanto les daré habitaciones en mi mansión-Dijo Gaara

Gracias Kazekage-sama-Respondio rápidamente Kakashi pues sabia que esa era la oportunidad para hablar con el ANBU

Bien, Temari los llevara ala mansión-Dijo Gaara

Hai-respondieron Todos luego Temari los llevo ala mansión de Gaara pues dado a que ya estaba oscuro y al fin Kakashi obtendría las respuestas

Notas finales del capítulo :

**Bueno ustedes deciden con quien hablara primero con Naruto, con Sakura, Hinata o Kakashi, comenten para elegir, si no automaticamente sera con kakashi, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy **


	7. El Reencuentro 2ª parte

Temari los guió hasta la mansión de Gaara, entraron y le dio sus respectivas a cada quien, Shino se quedaría con Kiba y Akamaru, Kurenai, Sakura y Hinata se quedaron en otra, Kakashi tenia que compartir la habitación con Naruto pero este se negó y decidió dormir afuera  
Una vez que sus habitaciones estaban asignadas decidieron ir ala aldea buscar algo de cenar

Bien, que tal si nos comemos una rica barbacoa-Sugirió Kiba

Si eso nos vendría bien-Dijo Hinata alegre

Yo estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Shino

Lo que sea pero comamos rápido-Dijo Sakura ala que se le notaba que tenia hambre de mas

Yo paso, quiero investigar-Dijo Kakashi

¿Investigar?, ¿Qué investigara?-Pregunto la pelirosada

Eso no tiene importancia, Nos vemos-Kakashi desapareció del lugar

¿No creen que Kakashi-sensei se esta obsesionando con ese ANBU?-Pregunto Kenshi

No lo culpo, el al igual que yo siento curiosidad, pero a el mas y ¿saben por que le causa mas curiosidad el?-Pregunto Kurenai

¿Por qué?-preguntaron todos menos Shino

Por que Kakashi fue alumno del cuarto Hokage, por eso es que le causa mas curiosidad que nosotros-Kurenai al decir esto dejo a todos con la boca abierta, nadie se esperaba esa información sobre su sensei

El joven Kitzune se encontraba en el techo de la mansión en el que se hospedaban sus amigos, este recordó como era la vida antes de que esa tragedia pasara, al notar que no había nadie a sus alrededores decidió quitarse su mascara de zorro para poder darse un respiro, pues aunque a el no le gustaba traer su mascara por mucho tiempo la tenia que usar para que no lo reconocieran, dejo su mascara a un lado y se quito las vendas de su ojo derecho **(Imagínense a Danzuo pero con el pelo rubio, 3 marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, sin arrugas y con su ojo izquierdo abierto) **dejando ver su sharingan con 3 tomoes, el rubio se sentía feliz por haber tenido una misión con sus viejos compañeros, pero no quería pasar mucho tiempo con ellos por temor a que descubriera quien es en realidad y se enojaran con el, pues el creía que todos en la aldea sabían sobre el quien mato al ultimo heredero Uchiha

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y aun no entiendo del por que tu corazón se corrompió por el odio-Decía para si mismo el rubio

Naruto empezó a recordar cuando estaba en la academia ninja con todos sus amigos, la asignación de equipos, las misión de rango D que realizaron, su primera misión rango B que se convirtió en una rango A, su enfrentamiento con Zabusa y Haku, Los exámenes para ascensión a Chunin, su primer enfrentamiento con Orochimaru, los exámenes finales, la pelea contra Gaara, y por ultimo el peor recuerdo para el, su enfrentamiento contra el que decia con orgullo que era su rival, su mejor amigo, su hermano Sasuke  
Naruto alzo su mirada y noto que era una noche estrellada y con luna llena, al ver esto supo que ya era tarde dado a que su entrenamiento como ANBU le enseñaron a saber la hora con tan solo mirar la posición de la luna

Creo que caminar me ayudara a despejar mi mente-Naruto se empezó a poner sus vendajes y luego su mascara pero presencio un chakra familiar, era Kakashi que hiva hacia donde se encontraba el, sin mas se puso de pie y lanzo un Kunai hacia donde se encontraba el parque y desapareció y apareció en donde se encontraba el Kunai, tomo el kunai y lo guardo, bajo su chakra para que no lo presenciaran y se dirigió a un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí, sin mas se recostó en el árbol dispuesto a dormir

Kakashi llego al lugar donde minutos antes se encontraba Naruto, pero no lo encontró, era su ultima oportunidad para preguntarle del por que sabia esos jutsus

Sensei, creo que usted no quiere que sepa quien es ese sujeto verdad-Dijo para si mismo el peliplateado mirando hacia la luna y sin mas se dirigió a dormir, pues mañana partirían al amanecer y seria un largo camino

**Mientras en Konoha**

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina con mucho papeleo, sin duda era el peor día de su vida pero un ninja de pelo largo y blanco entro por la ventana

Veo que ya le has entregado el legado de su padre-Dijo el peliblanco

Así es Jiraiya, sin duda ha madurado mucho tanto física como mentalmente-contesto la Godaime

Ya veo, pues si tu dices que ya ha madurado supongo que tendre que entrenarlo cuando llege de su misión-confirmo Jiraiya

¿Y que clase de entrenamiento seria?-Pregunto Tsunade

Quiero que aprenda el modo sabio de los sapos y también le entregare la llave del sello que le puso su padre-respondio seriamente

¿Estas loco?, ni creas que le entregaras la llave del sello a Naruto, ha madurado pero no tanto, debes esperar mas-dijo furiosamente la Senju

Bueno, bueno no te enojes, solo lo entrenare en el Senjutsu, ¿Contenta?-dijo más calmadamente el sabio sapo

Por el momento-dijo Tsunade un poco mas calmada

Bueno que tal si nos vamos de este lugar y nos vamos a tomar unas copas de sake, sin duda tú me ayudarías mucho en mi investigación jijiji-dijo Jiraiya con una cara pervertida

NOOOOOOOO-Tsunade rápidamente le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Jiraiya mandándolo volar por la ventana

"Almenos pregunte"-pensaba Jiraiya mientras aun estaba en el aire

**Mientras en Suna**

Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Kenshi y Hinata habían terminado de comer y se dirigían a ala mansión de Gaara dispuestos a dormir, pues tenian que partir mañana por la mañana, pero Hinata desvió su mirada a un parque que estaba cerca de la mansión y pudo ver que debajo de un árbol estaba recostado el ANBU que los había salvado durante el rescate de Gaara y decidió ir para poder convencerlo de que durmiera así que Hinata se dirigió al árbol, antes de acercarse lo suficiente activo su Byakugan para poder ver si no era una clase de trampa o algo por el estilo pero noto algo raro en el chakra del ANBU, este la mitad era rojo y la mitad azul y pudo notar que una gran cantidad de chakra se concentraba en su ojo izquierdo así que decidió ir a despertarlo

Di…Disculpe-dijo Tímidamente Hinata

¿En que le puedo ayudar Hyuuga-dono?-pregunto el rubio con su voz normal, sin frialdad o algo por estilo

Que…Quería agradecerle por ayudarnos a rescatar al Kazekage-Dijo tímidamente Hinata

No hay que agradecerme, era mi misión después de todo-se limito a responder el rubio

Este… me preguntaba-Dijo tartamudeando la ojiperla

¿Si que quiere preguntar?-dijo el rubio

Bueno, hace mucho se fue una persona de la aldea, su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Me preguntaba si usted sabría algo de el?-pregunto la ojiperla

Hyuuga-dono, le contare pero si promete no contarle a nadie-Dijo Naruto levantándose del árbol

Hai, lo prometo-contesto rápidamente Hinata

Naruto lanzo un Kunai lejos del lugar

Por favor tome mi mano Hyuuga-dono-Dijo Naruto alzando su mano, Hinata dudo unos segundo pero si se trataba de su amado haría cualquier cosa y desaparecieron del lugar, pero no notaron que alguien de sus compañeros de equipo los observaba

Naruto y Hinata aparecieron en unos de los campos de entrenamiento de Suna

Bien Hyuuga-dono, si se algo de la persona de la que usted menciona-Dijo el rubio

¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra?-pregunto rápidamente la Hyuuga

Primero contésteme, ¿Usted era algo de ese tal Naruto?-Pregunto el rubio

Bueno, el era uno de los 9 novatos de la academia, aunque no hablábamos mucho, hubo un día en que estábamos en los exámenes para ascenso a Chunin, yo tenia mucho miedo por la persona ala que me enfrentaba en ese entonces pero el me apoyo y me ayudo a cambiar mi forma de pensar, gracias a el ya he cambiado por mi misma, pero un día nos enteramos que el se fue, fuimos con Hokage-sama para poder saber algo de su paradero pero no nos dijo nada, solo que estaba entrenando, la verdad me dolió mucho su partida y mas por que no le pude confesar mis sentimientos hacia el-esto ultimo lo dijo muy tristemente

¿Y cuales eran esos sentimientos?-Pregunto el rubio al momento que empezó a recordar la batalla que tuvo Hinata con su primo Neji

Yo… Yo lo amo-Dijo la ojiperla con sus ojos cristalizados

Ya veo-Naruto se aparto un poco de Hinata y lentamente se quito su mascara de zorro dejando ver sus marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas su ojo izquierdo de color azul y su ojo derecho vendado, y dejando ver también su cabello rubio  
Hinata quedo sorprendida y rápidamente se dirigió a abrazar al rubio y empezó a llorar, Naruto solo se limito a corresponder el abrazo mientras que Hinata se enterraba su cara en el pecho del rubio dejando de llorar

Te extrañe tanto Naruto-kun-decia Hinata un abrasando a Naruto

Yo también Hinata-Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Hinata se sorprendió por lo que dijo el rubio

¿Pero por que decidiste irte así como así?, ¿Por qué tienes tu ojo vendado?, ¿Por qué no comiste con nosotros?-preguntaba Hinata

Ven sentémonos, es una larga historia-Naruto y Hinata encontraron una banca y se sentaron y empezó a contarle a Hinata todo

Bien Hinata, mi última misión como gennin en la aldea fue la que teníamos que traer a Sasuke de vuelta-dijo el rubio

Si lo recuerdo-se limito a contestar hinata

Bueno pues veras cuando me toco enfrentarme con Sasuke este me atacaba dispuesto a matarme para cumplir su estupida venganza, yo lo detuve pero el hizo un jutsu el cual hiva a acabar con migo, yo también empecé a realizar otro para poder detener el ataque de Sasuke-Dijo Naruto mientras que en su mano se hacia el rasengan sin necesidad de moldear chakra

Ese es el rasengan, la técnica del cuarto Hokage-dijo Hinata sorprendida

Así es, bueno continuo, ambos nos lanzamos con nuestras técnicas al frente, pero algo raro le paso a Sasuke, lentamente se empezó a cansarse y luego escupió sangre, se deshizo su técnica pero ya era muy tarde para poder detener la mía así que le di directamente al pecho dejándolo muerto-esto lo dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz

Ya veo, ¿pero por que te fuiste?-pregunto tristemente la ojiperla

Bueno después de regresar ala aldea con el cuerpo de Sasuke, fui al hospital a ver como estaban los demás, luego un ANBU me dijo que Tsunade me buscaba y me dirigí ala torre, cuando llegue ella me felicito por la misión, aunque no fue del todo un éxito, después ella me ofreció el puesto de ANBU, le dije que lo pensaría-Dijo el rubio recordando todo ese día

Así que aceptaste-dijo Hinata seria

Eso no es todo, dime ¿Por qué crees que tengo vendado mi ojo derecho?-pregunto el rubio  
Hinata solo negó con su cabeza

Bueno yo le pedí a Tsunade-sama que me diera el ojo de Sasuke pues el quería ver el futuro incluso después de muerto-Dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba su venda de su ojo y Hinata solo quedo sorprendida

Ya veo, entonces, ¿Cómo es que aprendiste esos Jutsus?-pregunto ya mas tranquila Hinata

Bueno pues hace 3 semanas regrese de una misión, Tsunade dijo que me daría la herencia que mis padres me dejaron, me fui a mi apartamento y empecé a leer una carta que había entre las cosas que me entrego Tsunade, esa carta era de mi padre y de mi padre, Siento una gran felicidad al saber quien son mis padres, aunque no lo parezca-Dijo Naruto

Naruto, ¿No me digas que tu padre es…?-pregunto sorprendida Hinata

Así es Hinata, Mi padre fue el cuarto Hokage-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio y Hinata se sorprendió

Es sorprendente Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata abrasando al rubio

Toma esto-Dijo Naruto tomando un kunai especial para entregárselo a Hinata

Es muy raro este Kunai-dijo Hinata observando el kunai

Esque ese kunai lo uso para poder tele-trasportarme de un lado a otro, cuando estés en peligro solo concentra chakra en el kunai y yo estaré ahí-dijo con una sonrisa

Oye, ¿Y ami no me darás uno?-pregunto una persona que salía entre las sombras la cual escucho toda la conversación que tuvo Naruto con Hinata.


	8. Regresando de la misión

Oye, ¿Y ami no me darás uno?-pregunto una persona que salía entre las sombras la cual escucho toda la conversación que tuvo Naruto con Hinata, luego agrego-Después de todo somos amigos, ¿no?-cuando termino de decir un fuerte ladrido de un perro resonó por la zona

Kiba-kun, ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado observándonos?-pregunto sorprendida Hinata

Lo suficiente, Verdad Akamaru-El perro respondio con un fuerte ladrido

Toma-Dijo Naruto aventándole el Kunai

Así que eres tu, Uzumaki Naruto, El ninja numero 1 en sorprender a la gente, haces bien en usar ese nombre, mira que me has sorprendido-Dijo Kiba en tono de burla

Ya no soy ese ninja de antes Kiba-san-respondio el rubio con frialdad

Claro que no, mírate, ahora eres un Anbu y yo soy un simple Chunnin, mira que darte ese rango por tan solo hacer esa misión que no tuvo éxito-El comentario de Kiba molesto al rubio y sin mas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto tenia el mismo Kunai que le entrego a Kiba en la garganta de este

Oye, Oye, Oye, ¿Que te pasa?, suéltame-Dijo el Inuzuka

Naruto-kun por favor para-Hinata trataba de apartarlos a ambos pero era imposible, la fuerza de Naruto no lo permitía

Si vuelves a mencionar algo sobre esa misión te aseguro que estarás en un ataúd-Dijo el rubio enviando instinto asesino que hasta el pobre de Akamaru se asusto y sin mas soltó a Kiba dejándolo caer en el suelo

Lo siento, no pensé que eso todavía te afectara-dijo Kiba con vergüenza, Naruto no le tomo importancia y se fue caminando a otro sitio

Naruto-kun, espera, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Hinata

Me voy, tengo que entregar este pergamino a la Hokage-Dijo Naruto alzando su mando en son de despedida y desapareció del lugar

Tsk, Mira que se le subieron los humos por estar en ese rango-Dijo Kiba molesto

Kiba-kun, no sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido Naruto-kun, por favor no lo juzgues-Dijo la ojiperla

Como sea, anda tenemos que ir a dormir-Dijo Kiba llendo al hotel seguido por su perro

Ha…hai-respondio Hinata con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, al fin pudo ver a su amado, al fin pudo saber del por que se fue sin decir nada y muchos pensamientos mas, hasta que decidió irse al hotel a dormir

Una vez en el hotel, Kurenai y Sakura estaban preocupadas por Hinata pues esta aun no llegaba, hivan a ir a buscarla pero llego

¿Hinata Donde estabas?, nos tenias preocupadas-Dijo Sakura

Etto… lo siento, estaba haciendo algo importante-Dijo Hinata nerviosamente

¿Algo importante?, ¿Y que tan importante era como para que llegaras a esta hora?-pregunto Kurenai

Ya nada, tenemos que dormir para poder irnos en la mañana, quiero llegar pronto a casa-Hinata al decir esto dejo sorprendidas a Sakura y a Kurenai, pues algo les decia que algo le había pasado como para que llegara tarde y como para querer irse tan pronto ala aldea

Hinata, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sakura

SI, estoy bien-respondio la ojiperla-"mas que bien"

Y sin mas las mujeres se fueron a dormir pero mientras con Kiba este entro a su habitación y noto que Shino estaba dormido y decidió no hacer nada de ruido para no despertarlo y así fue o eso fue lo que pensó, dado a que una vez que se Acosta Shino hablo

¿Dónde estabas Kiba?-pregunto Shino

Ya sabes, conociendo el lugar-respondio el Inuzuka

¿Entonces por que tienes sucia tu ropa?-

Mi ropa ha estado sucia desde que peleamos contra ese tipo de la marioneta, ¿Recuerdas?-dijo Kiba molesto

Si lo recuerdo, Pero tu ropa no estaba sucia cuando fuimos a comer-Dijo Shino

Haces demasiadas preguntas, hay que dormir-y sin más ambos se dispusieron a dormir, Kakashi era la excepción ya que no podía dormir pensando en el ANBU, ese ANBU podía usar las técnicas de su maestro y no pudo averiguar sin siquiera su nombre  
La noche seguía, Kakuzu estaba buscando a su compañero Hidan, pues este después de la reunión que tuvieron no lo encontró a su lado así que decidió ir a buscarlo pero Hidan estaba oculto en una cueva hablando con un hombre alto, con un parche en el ojo y lo único que se le podía ver era su cabello color rojo y su peinado es igual al de Naruto

Shinji-sama, vengo a darle noticias sobre Akatsuki-Dijo Hidan

Y dime, ¿que noticias tienes?-Pregunto Shinji

Akatsuki ha fallado en atrapar al Jinchuriki del Ichibi, además de que Deidara y Sasori han muerto-

Con que han fallado ¿eh?, mejor para nosotros, así Invernalia podrá eliminar a Akatsuki, ¿eso es todo lo que tenias que decirme?-

No, además Pain ha ordenado que no hagamos ninguna actividad durante un mes, luego de eso se hará otra reunión-

Ya veo, entonces puedes retirarte, no queremos que te descubran, ¿o si Hidan?-

Para nada Shinji-sama-Hidan finalizó y se marcho de aquella cueva

Que bien, ahora esas alimañas de Akatsuki no se interpondrá con nuestros planes-Dijo Shinji mientras que desaparecía entre las sombras  
Hidan se encontró con su compañero Kakuzu, pero este estaba molesto, muy molesto

Hidan, ¿Dónde carajos estabas?-pregunto Kakuzu muy enojado

Calma, Estaba buscando sacrificios para Jashin-sama, que mal genio tienes el día de hoy, ¿Y sabes por que te estas poniendo así?, es por tu avaricia por el dinero-Respondio Hidan pero fue rápidamente colocado en un árbol por Kakuzu

Tienes suerte de que eres inmortal, si no estuvieras muerto desde hace mucho-Dijo Kakuzu sacando su mano del pecho de Hidan, aparentemente se lo había atravesado

Lo vez, es eso a lo que me refiero, eres tan idiota como siempre, debería sacrificarte a Jashin-sama-Dijo Hidan

Tal vez debería cortarte la lengua para ya no escuchar tus estupidas palabras-Dijo Kakuzu con un aura siniestra y acercándose a Hidan

Kakuzu, ¿Qué haces?, Mi lengua, no mi lengua no, Kakuzu para, aléjate de mi, si me haces algo Jashin te devorara-Decía Hidan mientras que corría de Kakuzu

Mientras con Naruto, este estaba muy cerca de llegar a Konoha, Ya eran las 4 de la madrugada así que en tan solo 3 horas mas llegaría a su destino

Ese estupido Kiba, no sabe lo que he sufrido-Dijo Naruto para si mismo, de pronto se puso todo oscuro y apareció enfrente de unas rejas y en el fondo aparecieron unos ojos llenos de ira y rencor

Deberías de matarlo, deberías de matarlos a todos, todos te odia, todos te tienen miedo, todos dicen que eres un demonio-Decía una voz dentro de las rejas oscuras

Si tienes razón, pero, no valen la pena, prefiero ser un fantasma que tan solo rondo en sus caminos que el demonio que los mato-Esta respuesta dejo sorprendido al Kyubi pues la respuesta de Naruto siempre era "eso será mas adelante" o "tengo que esperar un poco mas"

¿Qué te ha pasado mocoso?, ya te has vuelto blando, antes odiabas a muerte a la aldea, ¿Qué te ha pasado?-dijo el Kyubi rasgando el sello que mantenía la reja cerrada

¿Blando?, estas equivocado, yo sigo odiando a la aldea, pero no vale la pena, esas personas tan significantes, los haré pagar cuando yo sea el Hokage-mintió Naruto, por que en realidad esas 2 chicas le demostraron todo lo contrario por que al ver a Ino su corazón latía muy rápido, cosa que sorprendió al rubio y también Hinata que sintió una gran felicidad por descubrir que ella lo amaba

Espero que uses mi poder pronto, es aburrido estar encerrado sin hacer nada-Dijo el Kyubi cerrando sus ojos y Naruto salio de su trance, ya casi llegaba a Konoha y ya estaba amaneciendo

Mientras eso pasaba en Suna el equipo comandado por Kakashi se preparaba listo para partir a su aldea

Bien nos espera un largo camino de regreso a casa-Dijo Kakashi

Hai-respondieron todos, luego Hinata se acerco a Kiba para hablarle

Kiba-kun, recuerda lo que hablamos esta mañana-Dijo la ojiperla

Si, si no te preocupes, no diré nada-Dijo Kiba algo molesto y así se despidieron del Kazekage y se dirigieron rumbo a Konoha y Para ese momento Naruto ya había llegado a las puertas de Konoha y desaparecio y aparecio en las puertas de la Torre Hokage para poder entregarle el tratado de alianza a Tsunade así que se dirigo a su oficina, ya estando ahí se dispuso ha hablar

Hokage-sama vengo a entregarle el tratado de alianza con Suna-Dijo Naruto mientras que le entregaba el pergamino a Tsunade

Bien hecho Kitzune, ahora quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte-Naruto asintio con su cabeza y Tsunade de nuevo hablo-Bien Jiraiya quiere entrenarte en el Senjutsu, así que dime ¿Quieres que te entrene o no?-pregunto la Senju

Si-se limito a decir Naruto pero de repente Jiraiya entro por la ventana de la oficina de Tsunade

¿Qué paso con mi antiguo discípulo?, estas mas seco que nada-Dijo Jiraiya

Solamente que ahora me controlo, ya no soy el hiperactivo que solía ser Jiraiya-sama-respondio el rubio

"Si, sin duda es mas frió que el mismísimo Uchiha Madara"-pensaba el peliblanco, luego agrego-Me da gusto que quieras entrenar el Senjutsu, partiremos la anochecer, tienes el resto del día para alistar tus cosas-

Hai-respondio el rubio luego desapareció en una nube de humo

Naruto ya no es el mismo de antes-Dijo Jiraiya algo serio

Así es Jiraiya, desde que se se convirtió en ANBU se ha distanciado de sus amigos, y ha tomado ese aspecto frio-contesto Jiraiya

Ya veo, pero que tal lo que te pregunte anoche, ¿me ayudarias?-pregunto Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida

¿Qué cosa me preguntaste anoche?-

Te pregunte que si me ayudarias con mis "investigaciones"-Dijo Jiraiya antes de ser lansado por la ventana

"¿Por qué no me quiere ayudar?"-pensaba Jiraiya mientras volaba por los aires

Naruto aparecio enfrente de la floreria Yamanaka y entro esperando a ser atendido por Ino y sin mas toco la campanita que estaba en el mostrador

Enseguda voy-se escucho la voz de Ino que estaba dentro de su casa luego salio y se encontro con el Naruto que todavía portaba su mascara, luego agrego-¿En que le puedo ayudar?-

¿Acaso no me reconoces?, vine hace tres semanas-respondio el rubio destapando la mitad de su rostro

Ha eres tu, dime, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto Ino con algo de rubor en sus mejillas

Quisiera los mismos ramos de flores que me hiciste la vez pasada-respondio el rubio

Enseguida estan-Ino rápidamente fue a recoger las flores que solicitaba Naruto hasta que termino de decorarlas luego el rubio hablo

También quisiera una Rosa roja-

Si enseguida-Ino se entristecio pues algo le decia que se le entragaria a una mujer, después recojio la rosa y la decoro con algunas flores y se la entego al rubio, este la tomo y se dispuso hablar

Tome, una hermosa flor para una hermosa dama-Dijo el rubio entregándole la rosa a Ino, esta se sonrojo al máximo, sus mejillas no la dejaban mentir, y sin mas acepto la flor de aquel hombre

Nos vemos-dijo el rubio y tomo los 3 ramos de flores y dejo el dinero en el mostrador, cuando Naruto salio de la floreria Ino se callo al suelo de lo impresionada que estaba, el rubio de la ultima vez le había regalado una hermosa Rosa, estaban tan feliz en ese momento

Ya era cerca de la 1 de la tarde, el equipo de Kakashi fue entragarle el reporte de la misión a Tsunade y pregunto sobre el ANBU que envio pero no pudo saber nada ya que Tsunade no le dio información sobre el, todos los que fueron ha la misión estaban en una Barbacoa hasta que todos se dieron cuenta que Hinata estaba mas feliz de lo usual

Hinata, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Sakura

Si, si me disculpan, tengo algunos asuntos que atender-Dijo Hinata saliendo del lugar dispuesta a encontrar a su amado rubio.


	9. Empieza el entrenamiento

Naruto se dirigió hacia la piedra de los caídos a dejarles los ramos de flores a sus padres y al Sandaime Hokage, cada vez que hiva a ese lugar se entristecía pero sabia que en el cielo era observado por todos aquellos seres queridos que se marcharon al más allá

Por otro lado Hinata buscaba a su amado rubio y por mas que lo buscaba no lo encontraba, así que decidió ir ala Torre Hokage, al llegar entro y se encontró con Shizune, luego pidió hablar con la Hokage y le dijo que esperara un momento, luego Tsunade dio la orden de entrar y sin mas entro a la oficina de Tsunade

¿Qué se te ofrece Hinata?-Pregunto Tsunade

Etto… venia a preguntar si… Naruto se… se encontraba en la aldea-Dijo Hinata tímidamente

¿Naruto?, lo siento Hinata pero en estos momentos no se su paradero, solo te puedo decir que se ira a entrenar con Jiraiya, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

Etto… en la misión que tuvimos de rescatar al Kazekage… me entere que… Naruto fue el que nos salvo… y además me regalo este Kunai…-Dijo Hinata enseñándole el Kunai a Tsunade

Ya veo, además de ti, ¿Quién mas sabe que Naruto es un ANBU?-

Kiba lo sabe, pero lo hice que prometiera no decir nada de lo ocurrido en Suna-

Esta bien, pero regresando a lo anterior, no se exactamente su paradero, así que lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda-

Bien, me retiro Tsunade-sama-

Puedes retirarte-

Hinata salio de la Torre Hokage un poco desanimada pues sabia que nuevamente no volvería a ver a su amado rubio-"¿Dónde estas Naruto-kun?-eran los pensamientos de la ojiperla

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Hinata todavía no se daba por vencida en buscar a su amado, por otro lado Naruto se encontraba empacando su mochila y salio de su apartamento, lanzo un Kunai al aire y desapareció y apareció en el aire luego aventó otro al monumento Hokage donde se encontraría con Jiraiya para partir a entrenar, una vez ahí Jiraiya salio de los arbustos

Has llegado antes que yo, me sorprendes-Dijo Jiraiya

No me gusta llegar tarde-Dijo el rubio con tono frió

Bueno te explicare lo que es el Senjutsu, El Senj…-

El Senjutsu se refiere a un campo especializado de Jutsu que permite al usuario sentir, reunir y usar la energía de la naturaleza que se encuentra alrededor de la persona-Explico Naruto que interrumpió a Jiraiya

Así es, pero es algo grosero de tu parte interrumpir cuando hablo-

Lo siento-

Bien, ¿Nos vamos?-

Si esta todo listo-

De repente Naruto sintió un chakra conocido, era el de Hinata, ella estaba concentrando chakra en el Kunai que le dio el rubio

Espere, tengo algo pendiente, enseguida vuelvo-  
Naruto apareció en donde estaba Hinata que sostenía el Kunai con sus manos

¿Naruto-kun?-

Si, ¿Tu me llamaste?-

S…Si… ¿solo quería saber como estabas?-

Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte-

¿Por qué dices eso?, claro que me importas, Te amo Naruto-kun-Dijo Hinata casi gritando

Shh, quieres bajar la voz, pueden escucharnos-

No, no lo haré, ¿Qué paso con aquel chico hiperactivo que amo?-

Yo ya no soy ese chico hiperactivo-Naruto voltio a mirar hacia otro lado

¿Por qué?-

Por que allí afuera hay alimañas como Orochimaru, solo quiero deshacerme de ellas para poder proteger a mis "amigos"-

Naruto, por favor olvida eso, Sasuke fue corrompido por el odio en su corazón, Tu no tienes que hacer lo mismo que el-Dijo Hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que protegerlos a todos ustedes-Naruto Limpio las lagrimas de Hinata

Pero…-

Volveré, te lo prometo-Naruto le robo un pequeño beso a Hinata un pequeño beso y desapareció en un destello blanco, Hinata no lo podía creer, su amado le dio un beso no pudo aguantar mas y termino desmayándose

Naruto apareció con Jiraiya ahora si listos para partir

¿Esta todo bien?-preguntó Jiraiya

Si, ahora podemos irnos-

Bien, espera-Jiraiya mordió su pulgar e hizo unos sellos-**Jutsu de Invocación**-Jiraiya puso su mano al suelo y en una bola de humo apareció un sapo viejo

¿El es el chico que entrenara con nosotros?-Pregunto el pequeño sapo

Así es Fukasaku-sama, Su nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-

Es un gusto conocerlo Fukasaku-sama-Dijo Naruto haciendo reverencia

El gusto es mió, pero pasemos a lo mas importante, ¿estas listo para esto?, el entrenamiento durara almenos 5 meses o mas-

No importa, el tiempo me sobra-

Bien ahora regresare al monte para invocarlos allá-Fukasaku desapareció en una bola de humo y apareció en el monte Myoboku, hizo unos sellos y puso su mano en el suelo-**Jutsu de Invocación Inversa**-Fukasaku invoco a sus dos discípulos

Es increíble-Dijo Naruto mirando a su alrededor

Aquí entrenaras, ahora los llevare con Ma para que les de su cena-Dijo el sapo

Jiraiya se acerco a Naruto para decirle algo al oído

Naruto por mas que te de asco de Ma no la vomites si no te matara a golpes-Dijo Jiraiya el cual dejo confundido a Naruto

Jiraiya-chan si Ma te escuchara tendrías que comer tu comida por medio de un popote-Dijo el sapo haciendo que Jiraiya sudara frió

Al llegar Shima saludo con mucho afecto a Jiraiya y también a Naruto

Que bueno, llegan justo a tiempo, espero que les guste la sopa que estoy preparando-Dijo Shima desde la cocina

¿Y que sopa estas preparando para esta noche Ma?-Pregunto el sapo

Estoy preparando una deliciosa sopa de rió con hojas de pantano acompañada por unos crujientes y deliciosos grillos junto con un te de moscas-respondio Shima

Jiraiya no soportaría comer todo eso así que dijo que se iría sin cenar dejando solo a Naruto, Naruto no le tomo importancia ya que al fin y al cabo es solamente comida, después de 5 minutos Shima lleva la comida a la pequeña mesa, Fukasaku fue el primero en empezar a comer, Naruto solo miraba como Fukasaku comía y sin mas se acerco a comer pero al ver la comida le dio un poco de asco así que se tapo la nariz y empezó a comer hasta que se termino todo pero en ese momento llega Shima con mas comida

Mala suerte para Jiraiya-chan, jeje así que Naruto-chan hoy es tu dia de suerte, hay mas comida solo para ti-Dijo Shima poniéndole un plato lleno de Grillos fritos

Naruto trago saliva, anteriormente comió toda la comida son vomitar esta vez seria le excepción y decidió comérsela toda una vez que termino se retiro con la excusa de que iría a dormir, en parte era verdad pero antes de ir a dormir fue a vomitar la comida, sentía que las patas de los grillos se quedaron a lo largo de su garganta, luego de eso se acerco Jiraiya

Tranquilo Naruto, después de comer eso por varios días de acostumbraras-Dijo Jiraiya dándole palmadas en la espalda a Naruto

Eso lo dices por que tú no comiste nada de eso el día de hoy-

Bueno, bueno no discutamos por eso, deberíamos descansar, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento-

Eso lo se, pero dígame, ¿En verdad es muy difícil este entrenamiento?-

Así es Naruto, a mi me llevo mucho tiempo realizarlo y en la actualidad no lo hago perfectamente que digamos-

¿y como sabré que realice el Senjutsu ala perfección?-

Bueno hay dos formas, es el modo sabio perfecto e imperfecto, el perfecto se caracteriza por hacer que la Energía Natural ese perfectamente alineada con tu chakra, la característica física del usuario es que sus ojos se vuelven amarillos y en sus corneas estén teñidas de rojo, eso seria lo único-

¿Y el modo sabio imperfecto?-

Bueno ese se caracteriza por que el usuario no tiene muy alineada la Energía Natural con su chakra, su apariencia empieza hacerse como las de un sapo, yo tengo esas características ya que mi cabello crece, mi nariz se hace mas grande y me sale una barba de chivo, en realidad odio entrar en modo sabio-

¿Por qué?-

Bueno por que a muchas mujeres no les gusta este aspecto y sale aterradas del lugar, jijiji-

Ya veo-

Pero ya deberías de dormir, mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento-

Esta bien, buenas noches-Naruto salio del lugar hacia su habitación asignada

Mientras en una cueva oscura se encontraba Shinji con otras dos personas

Bien, ¿Están listos?, Cuervo, Dragón-pregunto Shinji

Claro que si, enseguida partiremos-respondio una figura alga vestía una túnica completamente negra y lo único que se podia ver era su banda de Konoha rasgada y en sus ojos el Sharingan con 3 tomoes

Recuerden, tiene que convencer al Jinchuriki del Shukaku de venir, si no quieren pueden usar la fuerza-

Hai-respondieron ambos

Dragón, también quiero que recuperes tu ojo, quiero que estes listo para poder traer al Jinchuriki del Kyubi y destruir de una buena vez a Akatsuki-dijo Shinji

Hai, pero, ¿Qué haremos con la nueva integrante?-Pregunto Dragón el cual vestía una túnica igual a la de Cuervo y su ojo derecho completamente negro y su ojo izquierdo el sharingan con 3 tomoes

Solo traten de que no cause estragos o que llame la atención, ahora partan a su misión-Dijo Shinji desapareciendo entre las sombras mientras que Cuervo desaparecía entre varios cuervos y Dragón desapareció del lugar en un remolino que hizo con su ojo izquierdo

Notas finales del capítulo :

**¿Como quedo?, ¿Quienes seran esas dos personas que portaban el sharingan?, ¿Que querra Shinji con los Junchirikis y sus Bijuus?, ¿Que pasara en el entrenamiento de Naruto?**

**todo esto y mas se sabra en el siguietne capitulo:)**


	10. El Mangekyo Sharingan de Naruto

Estaba oscuro pero esas tres personas tenian que conseguir que el Kazekage fuera con ellos y seria por las buenas o por las malas, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de Suna

Ya saben cual es nuestro objetivo, si el Jinchuriki de Shukaku no coopera no lo llevamos por la fuerza-Dijo una voz masculina proveniente del mas alto de las tres personas

Hai-respondieron las otras dos personas

No quiero que causes un alboroto, esta misión es de infiltración y extracción, no tenemos que ser vistos por nadie, ¿Oíste?-Dijo Nuevamente el más alto de los 3

Si, prometo que no intentare llamar la atención, ¿Contento?-Dijo una voz femenina proveniente de la persona mas baja de los tres

Bien ahora entremos-Dicho esto los tres se desvanecieron en el aire y entraron a Suna

Su misión consistía en convencer al Jinchuriki del Ichibi para irse con ellos y si no aceptaba tenian permitido usar la fuerza, después tendrían que llevarlo a un lugar cerca de Kumogakure

Espero que no nos descubran, si no tendremos problemas-Dijo para si mismo el mas alto de las tres personas pero lo que lo caracterizaba mas eran esos ojos sin emociones y siempre con el Sharingan activado

Cerca de ahí se encontraba la femenina del equipo de Invernalia

No puede ser, una misión es aburrida si no hay peligro, necesito llamar la atención destruyendo algo-Dijo ella con un tono desanimado, a pesar de ser baja de estatura se podia sentir un instinto de maldad en ella

Cerca de ahí se encontraba el mediano de las tres personas

Solo quiero mi ojo de vuelta, haré lo que sea para quitárselo-Dijo aquella persona, se caracterizaba por tener el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo y su ojo derecho completamente negro, su voz siempre se escuchaba con un tono de enojo

Mientras eso pasaba un Anbu entro a la mansión de Gaara

Kazekage-sama, se han infiltrado tres personas-

¿Saben si son de Akatsuki?-Pregunto el pelirrojo

No son de Akatsuki, solo llevan una túnica completamente negra-Dijo el Anbu

Bien, prepárense para atacar, no dejaremos que ataquen ellos-Dijo el Kazekage

Enseguida-Dicho esto el Anbu desapareció

Temari y Kankuro estaban presentes en la conversación que tuvo Gaara y rápidamente fueron a donde Gaara

¿Crees que sea Akatsuki de nuevo?-Pregunto la rubia

No lo se, pero hay que averiguarlo-Dijo el pelirrojo que desapareció entre la arena y apareció arriba de la Torre Kazekage, al parecer no había ocurrido nada… aun

Mientras eso pasaba el mas alto del grupo de Invernalia diviso al Jinchuriki del Ichibi arriba de un edificio grande y rápidamente se acerco a el quedando solo a unos cuantos metros de Gaara, entonces empezó a hablar

Tú debes ser el Jinchuriki de Shukaku-

Así es, ¿Y tu quien eres y que es lo que quieres?-

Mi no le puedo decir mi nombre pero le puedo dar una pista-Dijo el líder del pequeño grupo señalando su banda de Konoha rasgada al parecer con un Kunai-Luego agrego-Quiero que usted venga con nosotros, esta en peligro, Akatsuki no se detendrá hasta capturar a todos los Bijuus-

¿Y como se que ustedes no son de Akatsuki?-

Yo pertenezco a un grupo llamado Invernalia, nuestro objetivo es que tanto los Bijuus como sus respectivos Jinchurikis estén a salvo-

Al terminar de decir eso una fuerte explosión se escuchó por toda la aldea, el dueño del Sharingan miro hacia donde se produjo la explosión

Por otro lado Gaara alzo su brazo con su mano abierta y su arena se empezó a concentrar hasta formar una lanza-**Lanza Sagrada de Shukaku**-Gaara atravesó al dueño del sharingan con su lanza, este solo pudo alzar su mano señalando a lado izquierdo y su cuerpo empezó a dividirse en pequeños cuervos

¿Un Genjutsu?, ¿Desde cuando lo iniciaste?-Pregunto Gaara

Desde que señale mi banda rasgada-respondio este

Dejame decirte que no iré con ustedes, si no aceptan un "no" por respuesta me veré obligado a matarlos, así que váyanse-Dicho esto Temari y Kankuro aparecieron atrás de Gaara

No eres el único que tiene guardaespaldas Kazekage-Dicho esto aparecieron los otros dos miembros del grupo llamado Invernalia

Veo que quieren morir-Dijo Gaara

Temari se acerco a su hermano para decirle algo

Gaara, no puedes pelear, no estas recuperado del todo aun-Dijo Preocupada la Kunoichi

No te preocupes por eso-Dijo Gaara con calma en su voz

Dragón, tu ocúpate de la rubia, Marioneta tu encárgate del que tiene la cara pintada, yo me encargare del Jinchuriki de Shukau-Dijo el líder del pequeño grupo

No creo que puedas, decir tu plan enfrente de tu enemigo no es buena idea-Comento Gaara

Míralo con tus ojos-Dijo el líder

Gaara se dio media vuelta y sorprendió, Dragón tenia una katana sobre el cuello de Temari y dos marionetas tenian apuntadas sus filosas armas a la espalda de Kankuro

¿Cree que puede detenernos?, lo diré nuevamente, ¿Quiere venir con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas?-

Esta bien, pero no le hagan daño a mis hermanos-

GAARA… NO… NOSTROS NO IMPORTAMOS… TU ERES EL KAZEKAGE… TE TENEMOS QUE PRO…-Fue lo que alcanzo a decir Temari por que Dragón le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca dejándola inconciente

¡TEMARI!-Grito Kankuro por ver el estado de su hermana

¿Tu también gritas?, te cerrare la puta boca-Dijo la que controlaba las marionetas y le dio un pinchazo con unos senbos que tenian un liquido de color amarillo

¡TE DIJE QUE IRIA CON USTEDES SI NO LE HACIAN DAÑO A MIS HERMANOS!-Grito Gaara con furia en sus palabras

A la rubia solo la dejamos inconciente y al de la cara pintada solo lo anestesiamos-dijo el líder

¿Cómo puedo creerles?-Dijo Gaara

No tienes del por que creernos, solo tienes que creer en nosotros… ¡**Tsukuyomi**!-Las aspas del Sharingan del líder del grupo se unieron y se hicieron mas grandes, señal de que estaba usando el Mangekyo Sharingan

Hemos realizado la misión con éxito, ahora vamonos, Marioneta tenemos que hablar-Dijo el líder aun con su Mangekyo Sharingan activo y cargando el cuerpo de Gaara

Te juro que yo no hice esa explosión-Se defendió la mujer

¿Y quien dijo que hablaría de la explosión?-

¿No era de eso?-

No, pero ahora se quien puso en riesgo la misión, ahora vamonos-dijo el líder, luego dio un gran salto para salir de la aldea, Dragón y Marioneta hicieron lo mismo que su líder

Ahora solo nos falta el Jinchuriki del Nanabi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi y del Kyubi, hay que encontrar al Sanbi y hay que quitarles al Yonbi y al Gobi a Akatsuki-Dijo el líder

¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente objetivo?-Pregunto Dragón

Llevaremos al Jinchuriki del Ichibi a la "Zona", después iremos a Konoha para buscar tu ojo, hay que destruir Akatsuki para tener el paso libre-respondio su líder

Y así paso la noche, en la mañana siguiente Naruto empezó su entrenamiento en el Senjutsu junto con Jiraiya y Fukasaku y de observador estaba Gamakichi

Bien Naruto-chan, primero trata de levantar esa estatua-Dijo el sapo viejo

Bien-Naruto trato de levantar esa gran estatua en forma de sapo pero no podia, era muy pesada para el

¿Pudiste levantarla?-Pregunto el sapo viejo

No-

Ahora mira el asombroso poder del Modo Sabio-Fukasaku junto sus manos y cerro sus ojos para concentrar Energía Natural, luego fue a donde estaba la estatua y la levanto

Fukasaku es increíble-Menciono Gamakichi

Naruto se sorprendió al ver el poder que tiene el Modo Sabio

E… Es… Sor… Sorprendente-Alcanzo a decir Naruto

Bien ahora empezaremos, primero como no sabes como concentrar la Energía Natural te daré una ayuda-Menciono el viejo sapo

¿Y como me ayudaría?-Pregunto el rubio

Con esto-El viejo sapo señalo una fuente de aceite

¿Con aceite?-

Si, veras este aceite es especial dado a que atrae la Energía Natural pero dejemos de hablar y empecemos-El sapo metió su dedo en la fuente y tomo el brazo de Naruto empezó a frotar el aceite en la mano del rubio

Veras, como te ha dicho Jiraiya anteriormente, tienes que tener bien alineada la Energía Natural con tu chakra si no…-

¿Qué Pasara si no lo hago?-Pregunto el rubio

Míralo por ti mismo-Dijo Fukasaku mientras que señalaba la fuente

Naruto fue ahí y pude ver con el reflejo que la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo tenía rasgos como los de un sapo

¿Qué diablos?-

Espera, ahora mismo te ayudo-Fukasaku saco una tabla de quien sabe donde y le dio un fuerte golpe a Naruto en la cabeza, este se miro otra vez en el reflejo y pudo ver que su rostro y su cuerpo estaban normal

Mira Naruto-chan lo pondré fácil, si no alineas bien la Energía Natural hay tabla, si no concentras la Energía Natural hay tabla, si concentras demasiada Energía Natural hay tabla, ¿Entendiste?-Dijo Fukasaku mientras que golpeaba su mano izquierda con su tabla

Hai-Respondio Naruto y así empezó el entrenamiento, al final del día ya podia concentrar Energía Natural sin la ayuda del aceite pero no la alineaba muy bien y la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo tenia rasgos de sapo

A los dos meses Naruto podia concentrar Energía Natural mas rápido pero no la alineaba muy bien hasta que

JIRAIYA-SAMA, FUKASAKU-SAMA, VENGAN RÁPIDO-Grito el rubio

Jiraiya y Fukasaku se acercaron rápidamente al rubio para ver lo que tenia

¿Qué pasa Naruto?-pregunto Jiraiya alarmado

Pude alinear perfectamente la Energía Natural-Dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados

Excelente Naruto, buen trabajo-Dijo Fukasaku

Naruto ahora abre los ojos-pidió Jiraiya

Naruto así lo hizo ahora su ojo izquierdo era amarillo y con la pupila en forma de rectángulo como el ojo de un sapo pero lo que dejo sorprendido a Jiraiya y a Fukasaku fue el ojo derecho del rubio, al parecer de una forma el Modo Sabio había afectado al Sharingan de Naruto, ahora sus aspas se juntaron y se hicieron mas grandes (Como el Mangekyo de Itachi) pero el fondo era color amarillo y las aspas de color negro

Sor… Sorprendente-Balbuceo Jiraiya

Naruto-chan, has desarrollado el Mangekyo Sharingan

¿El Mangekyo Sharingan?-Naruto rápidamente se dirigió a verse en el reflejo del aceite y era sorprendente, su sharingan había cambiado de forma y color

Felicidades Naruto, has terminado el entrenamiento del Modo Sabio-El viejo sapo le entrego una capa roja con llamas negras en la orilla de esta, con el Kanji de Sabio en su espalda

Yo la elegí, me pareció buena idea darte una capa parecida a la de tu padre-Dijo Jiraiya

Gracias-Dijo Naruto

En ese momento un sapo apareció enfrente de de los 3 sabios

Jiraiya-sama, están atacando a la aldea, tiene que ir rápido, es urgente-Dijo el sapo

¿Atacando a la aldea?-Pregunto Jiraiya-"Creo que Akatsuki llego antes de lo previsto"-eran los pensamientos del autor de "Icha Icha"

En Konoha, toda la aldea estaba siendo atacada pero no por Akatsuki, si no por el grupo llamado Invernalia

**para que se den una idea de como es el Mangekyo de Naruto aqui un link para que lo vean:**


	11. Konoha bajo ataque

Invernalia, Akatsuki no son los únicos grupos interesados en capturar a los bijuu, además de ellos hay otros 3 grupos que buscan casi los mismos objetivos pero detrás de estas 3 organizaciones junto a invernalia se encuentra una organización aun mas grande y fuerte que si lo quisiera podría incluso destruir el continente entero, varios meses antes de la llegaba de invernalia a Suna, en un pequeño bar en el país de la primavera, o mejor dicho en la azote, una joven de 16 años de cabello negro corto y ojos color rojo vestida con una minifalda de color azul junto a un cinturón de color café junto a un top de color verde claro que en su brazo izquierdo tenia tatuado el dibujo de un relámpago, toma el sol en la azotea de aquel bar hasta que con la brisa le llega un pequeño pergamino

¿Acaso llego una misión para mi amo?-dijo la chica la cual miraba el pergamino y de la nada a este la aparece un emblema lo que hace que la chica salga corriendo de aquel lugar

La chica baja las escaleras hasta llegar a una mesa en donde esta bebiendo otra chica de unos 18 años de largos cabellos amarrillos sostenido por un broche de una flor con una falda abierta de color verde con volantes color oro que dejaba ver sus sexy piernas que dejaba ver un extraño kunai, un top de color verde con oro en su cuello tenia un collar en forma de flor de oro, en su espalda tenia tatuado el dibujo de un relámpago que la miraba con sus ojos color rojo ya que no era común su comportamiento

Kagero-chan, ¿por que la prisa?-pregunto la chica rubia

Nemu-nee, ¿en donde esta el amo?-pregunto Kagero algo agitada

El amo subió con nuestra hermana mayor a ella le tocaba atenderlo este día-

¿Subió?, no puede ser y yo que me apresure en bajar para que me felicitara-

¿Felicitarte?, ¿Por qué?-

Por que recibí esto-kagero mostró el pergamino

Tonta, tú sabes bien que si un mensaje nos llega debemos de informar de inmediato al amo-

Pues bien espero que el amo no este muy ocupado-

Luego de unos minutos ambas subieron a un cuarto que en la puerta tenia la palabra VIP y tocaron por varios minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna hasta que lentamente la puerta se revelando un aura asesina que venia de una chica de cabellos anaranjado al estilo de 2 colas de caballos vestida con un conjunto ninja de color rosa con un sutil rojo pastel que hacia resaltar su enormes pechos que los lucia sexualmente además de unas medias ninjas en ambas piernas junto a una bufanda de color rosa pastel con detalles en hilo de plata en forma flores además que ella también tenia el mismo tatuaje que sus hermanas y con sus ojos color rojo que prácticamente mataban al par de chicas que tocaron a la puerta

Hablen rápido que estaba por empezar a atender al amo-dijo aquella chica

Veras Eri-nee residimos un pergamino y como el amo ordeno si llegaba uno se lo deberíamos de informar de inmediato-Dijo Kagero

Vinieron a dárselo, ¿cierto?-Pregunto Eri

Eso mismo Eri-nee, pero no creo que ahorra sea el momento de molestar al amo-Menciono Nemu

Chicas, ¿que tanto hablan?-Pregunto el Amo

De nada importante amo-Dijeron las sirvientas

Díganme en verdad me creen tan tonto de no saber que me llego un pergamino de ellos-Dijo el amo estirando la mano

Amo lo sentimos mucho-Dijeron las 3 chicas con la cabeza en el suelo para después la mayor darle el pergamino

Ya veo, así que invernaría solo ha podido llevar 1 solo Bijuu a la zona y Akatsuki tiene a 2, nunca pensé que Shinji estuviera perdiendo esta carrera por los Jinchurikis–El amo tiro una carcajada

Amo creo que no debería reírse de Shinji-sama, después de todo se gano el titulo de jefe de invernalia y debemos de respetarlo como tal-Menciono Eri

Mira mi linda Eri, los jefes piensas que mis métodos serian mejores para proteger a los Jinchuriki, ya que desde el año pasado simplemente hemos estado jugando, ahora empezara lo divertido-Dijo el Amo

¿Divertido?, con usted al mando la protección de Bijuu será cosa de niños-Menciono Kagero

Chicas, ¿les puedo hacer un par de pequeñas preguntas?-Pregunto el Amo

Pregunte lo que quiera amo-Dijeron las 3 chicas al unísono

Díganme, ¿que piensan de su primo?, ¿el puede convertirse en uno de nosotros?-Pregunto el Amo

Lo dudo mucho amo, si su padre fue alguien que traiciono a su propio clan que esperamos de ese bastardo-Dijo Nemu con rencor en sus palabras

Yo opino lo contrario amo, al saber que tiene familia este sin dudar querrá ayudarnos a cumplir con sus deseos-Opino Eri

Puedas que tenga razón sino que mas da matar a un bastardo de ese jodido clan y ahora mi siguiente pregunta, ¿no gustan pasar una tarde divertida conmigo?-Pregunto el Amo

Nos encantarían-Dijeron las chicas las cuales empezaron a besarlo

Un par de días después de que los miembros de Invernalia llevaran a Gaara a la zona segura Shinji les iba a asignar una nueva misión pero en eso una voz se escucha

¿Que pasa Shinji-kun?-Dijo una persona la cual se mantenía en las sombras

Oye tu, ¿en donde te habías metido?, ya empezamos a movernos y necesitamos de ti y tus lindas sirvientas para la reunir a los Jinchurikis-Dijo Shinji algo molesto

Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia amigo mió, ¿cual quieres primero?-Pregunto la persona la cual le daba un poco la luz solo para mostrar una tenebrosa sonrisa

¿2 noticias de quienes?-Shinji

Pues de ellos, mira-El Amo salio de las sombras y le aventó un pergamino a Shinji

La primera orden es que dejes de ser el líder de Invernalia y esta se transformara en Primaveral, y en cuanto a ti te reunirás con fantasma en el país de las aguas termales, Dragón y Marioneta me acompañaran a Konoha, se encargaran de Danzuo, Cuervo regresara a Akatsuki para sacar información de su siguiente movimiento, en cuanto a mi, me ordenaron ir por el Kyubi y la segunda orden yo tomare el liderato de Primaveral-Dijo el Amo

Lo entiendo, no es algo que me moleste mucho ya que desde que tome el liderato de Invernalia no eh pasado tiempo con mi "fantasma"-Menciono Shinji

Una semana después el recién formado grupo llegaba a las puertas de Konoha, ahora en vez de las túnicas negras que usaban en el pasado portaban una de varios colores que reflejaban el espíritu de aquella organización

Dime amigo, ¿y ahora como vamos a realizar este trabajo?-Pregunto Marioneta

Es muy sencillo, dejare que ellas sean ellas para sacar al Kyubi de su escondite mientras que ustedes van a la sección de Raíz por que espero Dragón que aun recuerdes en donde queda-Dijo el Amo el cual vestía de pantalón azul junto a una chaleco samurái de color blanco que en la espalda tenia un relámpago decorado con fino hilo de oro, abajo tenia una camisa ninja de color morado y en sus pies unas botas ninjas cubriéndole la cara del sol un sombrero ninja

¿Pero no crees que es un plan muy simple?, no sabemos si el Kyubi esta en la aldea-Menciono Dragón

Recuerda lo que dice ese viejo refrán, para sacar a un zorro de su escondite préndele fuego a su madriguera-Dijo el Amo con una sonrisa sádica

Ya comprendo, veo que tu y Shinji tienen distintas formas de hacer las cosas, me gusta mas tu estilo-Menciono Dragón

Gracias compañero Uchiha, y bien que esperamos empecemos de una buena vez-Dicho esto el Amo empezó a crear una esfera roja en su mano la cual empieza a transformarse en una Shuriken

¿Amo empezara con esa técnica?-Pregunto Nemu

Si, ¿acaso hay un problema Nemu-chan?-Pregunto el Amo

Ninguno amo, pero pensé que la usaría hasta que nos enfrentáramos a Akatsuki-

Para nada, entre todas mis técnicas esta es la más débil y sobre todo no soporto ver la cara del hombre que mato a mi querida madre-Dijo el Amo lazando su técnica

En eso la shuriken sale volando ocasionando que todo lo que tocaba se quemara y se electrificara al contacto con ella además que iba destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que choco contra la cara del 4 Hokage destruyéndola al instante y ocasionando que la villa se aterrorizara al ver que esta se caía en pedazos

Tan magnifica como siempre su técnica de **Elemento Bakuton: Katon Rasen Shuriken-**Menciono Eri

Para nada, solo le puse el 1% de mi poder si lo hubiera querido hubiera destruido la villa entera y ahorra vayan hermanas Namikaze, demuestren su poder y lleven la luz de la primavera a esta oscura aldea-Exclamo el Amo

Si amo-Obedecieron las hermanas Namikaze las cuales lanzaban al aire cada una un extraño kunai que hizo que desaparecieran y aparecieran en los cielos de Konoha para después caer dentro empezando a matar a todos lo que se opusieran a ellas

Entonces nosotros vamos a nuestra misión-Menciono Dragón

Nos vemos después-Dijo Marioneta

Claro, no vayan a destruir demasiado esta villa ¿de acuerdo?-Pregunto el Amo

Lo intentaremos, no te garantizo nada-Dijo Marioneta con una sonrisa sádica

Jaja no me extrañaría si no lo hicieras Marioneta-amo

Como sea no será la primera o la ultima aldea que destruimos, creo que yo también me pondré a trabajar no quiero escuchar el regaño de ellos cuando termine este trabajo-El Amo empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de Konoha lentamente

Mientras adentro de la villa las hermanas Namikaze propagaban el caos hasta que a la menor un fuerte golpe la alcanza y la manada volar lejos

Oh así que la Hokage sale a la defensa de su villa es algo realmente 'lindo', ¿no lo crees Eri-nee?-Pregunto Nemu

Yo no lo llamaría lindo sino más bien patético pero si la líder esta aquí entonces ella debe de conocer en donde se encuentra el Kyubi, ¿no lo crees así Nemu-chan?-Pregunto Eri

¿Pero crees que la podamos matar?, ¿el amo no se molestara si lo hacemos verdad?-Pregunto Nemu

Mocosas insolentes, ¿creen que puedan matarme?-Dijo Tsunade molesta

Le permitiré vivir si nos responde una sola pregunta ¿En donde se encuentra el Jinchuriki del Kyubi?-Pregunto Eri

Ni muerta se lo diría a putas de Akatsuki-Dijo Tsunade mientras se quitaba su chaqueta

¿Akatsuki?, se confunda Hokage, nosotras no somos Akatsuki, somos sirvientas del gran **"soberano celestial"**-Dijo Kagero mientras salía de una casa

¿El** soberano celestial**?,** ¿**acaso son sirvientas de **_Seii Taishōgun_** (Gran General Apaciguador de los Bárbaros)?, ¿entonces ustedes son sobrevivientes de la matanza del Rio Taisho?-Pregunto Tsunade muy sorprendida

Si, somos las últimas mujeres que quedan del clan Namikaze-Dijo Kagero quien le devolvió el golpe a Tsunade con la misma fuerza que lo recibió

Maestra deje que yo también pelee-Sakura rápidamente le dio una patada a Kagero que hizo que se diera un salto hacia atrás

Oh, una cucaracha se metió con nosotras, Kagero encárgate de esta puta que acaba de llegar yo peleare contra la Hokage-Dijo Nemu mientras agitaba su cabello

Esperen ustedes 2 no tenemos autorización de matar a la Hokage esperen a que llegue el amo-Menciono Eri

En eso llegan mas ninjas a apoyar a la Hokage, unos 200 ninjas rodeaban a la hermanas Namikaze las cuales tranquilamente se sientan en los escombros

Apártense están en mi camino-Dijo el Amo liberando electricidad y matando a mas de la mitad

Jaja por donde pasa el amo solo queda cadáveres calcinados por su electricidad-Se burlo Nemu

Tsunade-sama ¿quien es ese mocoso?-Pregunto Kakashi con su Sharingan activado

Es el ultimo de un afamado clan que son descendientes directo del sabio de los 6 caminos, su familia gobernó como tiranos por mas de 15 siglos en el continente hasta que los señores feudales se unieron y los derrocaron, su clan empezó a desaparecer, hace unos 16 años atrás el 4 hokage ataco el ultimo de sus palacios para detener sus ambición de volver al poder-Explico Tsunade

Mejor dicho traiciono a su señora, pero esa es otra historia por el momento, mi único objetivo es llevar ante ellos al Kyubi, ¿me podrían decir en donde esta?, les juro que ya no habrá mas muertes, es mas reviviré a los que murieron-Dijo el Amo

No es mal trato-Dijo un Ninja de Konoha

Si, de todos modos nadie quiere a esa bestia en la villa-Dijo otro

Acepte Hokage-sama no se va a perder nada-menciono un ANBU

Cállense, un ninja de konoha no vendería a un colega y además son tan estúpidos en creer en las palabras del Seii Taishōgun-Grito Tsunade realmente enojada

Hokage-dono puedo ser el Seii Taishōgun pero soy un hombre de honor le doy mi palabra que después de que me lo entreguen me iré y jamás volveré a esta villa-Dijo el Amo

Ya te lo dije un ninja de konoha no vendería a un colega jamás-Repitió nuevamente Tsunade

Ya veo chicas solo dejen vivo a 1 habitante de Konoha, después de todo alguien debe de enterrar a los muertos ¿no creen?-El amo se sentó en un lugar escombroso que se encontraba cerca

Si amo-Dijeron las hermanas Namikaze

Hermanas el amo parece algo aburrido vamos a terminar con esto rápido y atenderlo como se debe-Menciono Eri

Si pienso igual el amo esperada una pelea y lo único que encontró son un motón de hipócritas-Dijo Nemu

Será mejor apresurarnos y buscar a otro Jinchuriki ya que el amo es una persona tan amable que solo quería hacer algo por el Kyubi-Dijo Kagero

Ninguna de las hermanas se lo esperaba, varios kunai se le encajara en el cuerpo de su amo cayendo de donde se encontraba

Amo-Gritaron las hermanas Namikaze preocupadas

Así que ese era el bastardo que la molestaba Hokage-sama-Dijo Naruto el cual traía su mascara de zorro y su traje Anbu, sobre este usaba la capa que le dio Jiraiya en el Monte Myoboku

Lo era Kitzune, ahora déjame pelear a tu lado contra ellas-Dijo Tsunade

Eso no será necesario, Hokage-sama sintiese y tome sake como siempre deje que yo no me encargue de esto-Dijo Naruto

Grandes palabras, dime, ¿tienes la fuerza necesaria para respaldarlas?-Pregunto el amo pero esta vez sin su sombrero revelando a un joven de la misma edad que Naruto de cabellos rojos con un corte a lo mohicano que terminaba en una larga cola de caballo en su ojo izquierdo tenia un parche que tenia bordado una flor y en otro un ojo color rojo penetrante

No es posible si le di en cada uno de sus puntos vitales-Dijo Naruto

¡Tus tontos juguetes solo me hicieron cosquillas!, pero dedo de reconocer que con tu ataque perdí mi sombrero favorito-El amo Rápidamente azoto a Naruto contra el suelo, tomo su mascara y la destruyo con su mano derecha

¿Amo se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Eri

Si, no se preocupen pero al fin salio el zorro, Kagero-chan hazme el favor de llevarnos a un lugar mas cómodo para poder explicarle a este tonto zorro la razón de que estemos aquí-Dijo el Amo

Como ordene amo, **JUTSU DE REUBICACIÓN**-Dijo Kagero

En eso las 5 personan desaparecen y aparecen en un claro de algún lugar de un bosque cercano

Kagero un sitio para sentarme, Nemu un puro, Eri dame un poco de sake, ¿Kyubi-kun no quieres nada?-Ordeno el Amo

Enseguida amo-Obedecieron las hermanas Namikaze

En eso las hermanas hacen lo que les pidió su amo mientras que Naruto no bajada su guardia esperando solo una oportunidad para poder atacar

¿Que quieren de mi?, hablen antes de que decida matarlos-DijoNaruto liberando instinto asesino

Bien no vale la pena hacerte esperar, Nemu encárgate de la primera parte yo explicare la segunda parte, Kagero vigila que nadie venga a interferir, y Eri-chan quédate conmigo-Ordeno el Amo

Mucho gusto en conocerte primo-Dijo Nemu con una sonrisa calida mientras le ofrecía la mano a Naruto


	12. Las hermanas Namikaze

No me jodas, yo no caigo en mentiras-Dijo Naruto

No son mentiras, tu padre fue Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage ¿cierto?, el era el hermano menor de nuestro padre Namikaze Shiryu, mira por ti mismo si aun tienes dudas-Nemu le mostró una fotografía

¿Esta foto es real?-Naruto miro una vieja foto en donde se mostraban a 2 pequeños niños, el primero era su padre y el segundo era un niño que tenia un parecido tremendo con el, pero este tenia el pelo color azul y los ojos rojos

¿Y que quieren de mi en este momento?-Naruto regreso la foto

Es muy sencillo, queremos que te unas en la protección y a cumplir los deseos de nuestro señor-Dijo Nemu

Si enserio son mi familia, ¿Por que nunca supe de ustedes?-Pregunto Naruto

Es muy fácil, los altos mando de Konoha te han ocultado mucha información y no crees que sea muy extraño que tu apellido sea Uzumaki y no Namikaze, además nuestro amo todavía no tenia la fuerza para oponerse a ellos-Respondio Nemu

Eso es cierto si hubiera sabido quien era mi padre antes podría haberme defendido de las ofensas de la gente cuando era pequeño-Dijo Naruto recordando su terrible infancia

¿No quisieras una familia cariñosa?, ¿un amo gentil y por fin olvidar la tristeza que has sentido en los últimos años?-Pregunto Nemu

¿Pero por que tu amo ataco la aldea de Konoha si simplemente quería contarme esto?-Pregunto Naruto rápidamente

Era necesario atacarla, era la única forma de llamarte y además esa villa se había metido en asuntos demasiado peligrosos que la hubieran destruido si continuaba investigando, por eso la deje en esas condiciones le tomara por un menos un año en volverse a levantar-Dijo el Amo mientras se paraba de donde estaba

En eso se empiezan a escuchar relámpagos era una gigantesca tormenta eléctrica que arremetía contra Konoha, mientras en una cueva al sur del antiguo País de Kotan, Cuervo esta arrodillado

Disculpen la pregunta pero, ¿por que dejaron que Halcón tomara el mando de las organizaciones?-Pregunto Cuervo

Pues es muy simple, Cuervo, el Halcón piensa, actúa y se comporta como el Soberano Celestial-Dijo una sombra que estaba detrás de una cortina de seda

Por eso mismo, su manera de hacer las cosas es demasiada violenta, Shinji nunca ataco directamente a las villas-Dijo Cuervo

No me digas que te preocupa Konoha, Konoha estaba aun paso de una guerra civil dirigida por Danzuo para derrocar a Tsunade-Dijo una sombra que estaba junto con la primera

Entonces necesitamos detenerlo lo antes posible-Dijo Cuervo levitándose

Vamos tranquilízate por eso mandamos a tu hermano y a Marioneta para que se encargaran de el, pero veo que no estarás tranquilo hasta que Halcón deje al Kyubi, ordenaremos que vaya por Chomei, ¿te parece bien?, ya que Hidan lo encontró y dentro de 3 meses te tocara a ti su captura ahora vuelve a Akatsuki no queremos levantar sospechas ¿o si?-Dijo la primera sombra

Ah otra cosa, reúne a los "Los 3", creo que para esa misión los necesitaras-Dijo la segunda sombra

Como ordenen-Cuervo desapareció del lugar en varios cuervos

De regreso con naruto esto solo podía escuchar los relámpagos caer mientras que el amo movía sus manos como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta del averno

Bastardo detente de una jodida vez, **Elemento de fuego: Liberación del Fénix**-Naruto lanzo su jutsu en contra de aquella persona

**ESTILO NAMIKASE: MURO DE CRISTAL**-Eri creo un muro invisible a la vista pero lo suficientemente resistente que le regresa el jutsu al Uzumaki pero 4 veces su fuerza

Maldición, ¿que fue eso?-Dijo Naruto mientras daba un gran salto hacia atrás

Te recomiendo que te calmes, entre nosotras 3, Eri-nee es la mas fuerte de todas y además es la que peor humor tiene-Dijo Kagero mientras sostenía su Kunai en el cuello del rubio

Oh, ¿estaba en peligro?, no me di cuenta ya que su instinto asesino no es nada-Menciono el Amo

Amo por favor deje que yo me encargue-Dijo Eri arrodillada ante su amo

No Eri-chan, es el momento de que yo le explique el 2 motivo por lo que lo buscamos, Nemu, Kagero sostengan a su primo para que no me interrumpa-Ordeno el Amo

Si amo-Dijeron las mencionadas al unísono

Pon atención Naruto-kun que no me gusta repetirlas cosas, quiero que vengas con nosotros, estas en peligro pero yo no te voy a proteger sino mas bien te dejare que leas los pergaminos del "Paraíso Celestial", en donde guardan técnicas tan poderosas como la que vas a ver, chicas háganla-Ordeno el Amo

Enseguida amo-en eso las 3 chicas empiezan a elevarse por los cielos formando un triangulo

Mira y sorpréndete Naruto-kun-Dijo el Amo

ESTILO DIVINO: JUTSU DE LA TRINIDAD-Dijeron las 3 hermanas Namikaze las cuales empezaron a reunir 3 elementos

Eri reunía el elemento fuego, mientras que Nemu reunía el elemento relámpago por su parte Kagero reunía el elemento tierra y mientras que ellas reunían esos elemento una gigantesca esfera se hacia en medio de ellas

Chicas, abran fuego-Exclamo el Amo

**ESTILO DIVINO: DISPARA DE LA TRINIDAD-Las 3 hermanas Namikaze liberaron aquella técnica que iba destrozando todo a su paso llegando incluso a destruir gran parte de Konoha**

Bastardo había buenas personas en esa villa-Dijo Naruto ya que las únicas personas que tenia en la mente era Ino y Hinata

¿Que me dices?, ¿no quieres ser capaz de usar Jutsus como esos?-Pregunto el Amo

Te voy a matar-Naruto empezó a liberar chakra del Kyubi

Vaya, creo que hice enojar un poco a naruto-kun-Menciono el Amo

Amo por favor deje que me encargue de el-Dijo Eri la cual estaba consiente después de haber caído junto a sus hermanas las cuales habían perdido el conocimiento

Vamos Eri-chan, no te esfuerces, las técnicas del Estilo Divino consumen grandes cantidades de chakra-Dijo el Amo reuniendo a las 3 chicas cerca de una roca para después quitarse su abrigo y colocárselo a las 3 chicas

En eso una mano de zorro anaranjada lo golpea alejándolo de sus seguidoras, mientras en el interior de Naruto, Kurama se despertaba después de haber dormido todo un año

No se porque pero tengo un presentimiento algo extraño-Dijo Kurama agitando sus colas

¿Por que mi cuerpo tiene este jodido escalofrió?, a mi, al Kyubi, ¿quien podría producirme escalofríos?-Se pregunto Kurama así mismo

Espera un momento esta presencia, no me digas que ese mocoso se metió en una pelea con el Soberano Celestial, solo espero que no haya hecho enojar al **Seii Taishōgun**por que si es así ya tenemos un pie en el mas haya, mejor que observe lo que pasa afuera-Dijo Kurama

En eso Kurama ve a través de los ojos de Naruto el cual ya había liberado la segunda cola, aquel hombre solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños y se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas

Gran ramera del Shodaime Hokage, esto esta mal, si no hago algo estaré muerto antes del anochecer-Dijo Kurama seriamente

Oh mira lo que has ello a mi fina ropa, esta era la mejor seda del país de la seda-Dijo el Amo mirando a Naruto

En eso el Naruto lo atrapa con una de sus manos hechas de chakra para jalarlo hacia el, pero lo que no veía esque el Soberano Celestial tenia una sonrisa malévola en su rostro

**ELEMENTO VACIO: JUTSU DE IMPULSO DE VACIO**-Dijo el Amo zafándose de aquella mano para después patearlo en la cabeza para colocarle su mano derecha sobre la cabeza

En eso una esfera se forma y la empieza a aplastar ocasionando que este se moviera violentamente

**ELEMENTO VACIO: NAVAJAS DE VACIO**-Dijo el Amo jalando aire creando navajas con las cuales desgarro a Naruto

En eso el chakra del Kyubi se desvaneces haciendo que Naruto volviera a la normalidad pero en eso sus marcas de la cara se incrementa para después arrodillarse ante el Amo

Gran Soberano Celestial, **Seii Taishōgun**, le pido que perdone a mi Jinchuriki-Dijo Kurama con miedo en su voz

Vaya si es el mismo Kurama, ¿a que debo esto honor?-Pregunto el Amo

Aceptamos con gusto su oferta-Dijo Kurama aun con miedo en sus palabras

¿Y a que se debe que tú, un Bijuu que siempre odio a los humanos te postres ante mi?-Pregunto el Amo

Todos los hermanos sabemos que pelar contra el Soberano Celestial, Seii **Taishōgun** es una locura eso lo sabemos desde que éramos cachorros y en lo personal aun no quiero morir-Dijo Kurama

En la mente de Naruto se llevada una discusión entre el Kyubi y Naruto el cual desde hace varios años no entablada conversación con el bijuu

Maldito zorro, ¿por que dices toda esas cosas?-Pregunto Naruto muy enfadado

Cállate mocoso, esta es la mejor opción que tenemos, **Seii Taishōgun** solo jugada contigo, si se hubiera puesto serio, no hubiera nadie en el mundo que lo pudiera detener-Respondio Kurama

Eso a mi no me importa, lo debo de matar no puedo permitir que ese bastardo siga con vida-Dijo Naruto aun enfadado

Lo harás pero sin mi chakra-Dijo Kurama

Como si la necesitara, no es la primera ni la última vez que peleo solo-Dijo Naruto

Después no vengas rogando por mi ayuda-Kurama se dispuso a dormir nuevamente

De regreso al exterior el Amo contemplaba que lentamente Naruto se iba levantando mientras que sus ojos se volvían como los de un sapo

Bien que ahorra empiece la verdadera lucha-Dijo Naruto

Como veo que en verdad quieres pelear contra mí, te diré mi nombre, soy el 30º Soberano Celestial, 30º **Seii Taishōgun** el gran Azakura Raitani-Dijo Raitani

Eso no me importa, **ODAMA RASEGAN**-Naruto se lanzo contra Raitani

Tonto, tu Odama Rasengan es una variante del Rasengan una técnica Namikaze básica, **ELEMENTO VACIO: DESGARRE **–Las manos de Raitani se transformaron en garras para después hacer un movimiento rápido haciendo que el ambiente se destruyera

En eso la técnica de Naruto se desvanece y este siente una fuerte presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar hasta que este cae al suelo

Pensé que seria mas fuerte pero, creo que lo estime demasiado, ahora lo llevare solo espero que ellos no se enojen por la condición en la que llevo al Kyubi-Dijo Raitani

No te confíes bastardo-naruto apareció detrás de Raitani con uno de sus kunais especiales mientras que el Naruto que estaba en el suelo desaprecia

Vaya, así que evadiste mi jutsu o mejor dicho una parte de el-Dijo Raitani quitándose a Naruto de la espalda para ver que su brazo izquierdo goteaba sangre

Mi brazo no… no se mueve… no creo poder hacer mas jutsus, nunca pensé que lo usaría tan pronto-Naruto activo su Mangekyo Sharingan

Oh, ¿así que un Mangekyo Sharingan?, estoy impresionado pero-Raitani no pudo terminar su oración por que un liquido empezó a escurrir de su cabeza

Parece que mi Odama Rasengan funciono aunque solo fue un poco-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras que concentraba su chakra

¿Pero esta es mi sangre?-Raitani se limpio la sangre que escurría para después mirarla

¿Es la primera vez que alguien te ha hecho sangrar?-Pregunto Naruto en tono de burla

Te voy a matar, **RAIKUTSU: Elemento Bakuton**-Dijo Raitani el cual empezaba a generar gigantesca cantidades de chakra las cuales se convirtieron en despiadadas flamas que rugían y danzaban a medida de que Raitani liberada mas chakra

Naruto lo único que podría hacer era intentar esquivar aquellas llamas que salían del suelo ya que aun le faltaba un poco mas para tener su Mangekyo listo

Muere… **¡Tsukuyomi!**-Dijo Naruto

**Jutsu Liberación de Cien**-Dijo Raitani el cual fue detenido por alguien que puso su mano sobre la de el y deteniendo la técnica de Naruto al mismo tiempo

¿Pero como detuviste mi Tsukuyomi?-Pregunto Naruto muy sorprendido

Tu Sharingan no tiene efecto en mi-respondio Dragón

Dragón, ¿que haces aquí?, ¿no te dije que mataras a Danzuo?-Pregunto Raitani

Eso esta hecho amigo mió-Dragón lanzo un pergamino a Raitani-ten, nos acaban de llegar nuevas órdenes, Cráneo encontró al "7 de la suerte" y ellos quieren que vayas para que dejemos a "orejas de Tofu" en paz hasta que mi Nii-san venga a por el-Dijo Dragón

Ya veo, pues es hora de retirarnos, ¿Eri puedes caminar?, por cierto, ¿en donde dejaste a Marioneta?-Pregunto Raitani mientras tomaba a Kagero y a Nemu

Ella nos espera un poco más adelante-Respondio Dragón

Esperen basuras de Akatsuki, no voy a permitir que sigan con vida-Dijo Naruto

¿Akatsuki? te equivocas y déjame decirte esto, Akatsuki no se detendrá hasta capturar a todos los Bijuus-Dijo Dragón

¿Y como se que ustedes no son de Akatsuki?-Pregunto Naruto

Nosotros pertenecemos a un grupo llamado Primaveral antiguamente Invernalia, nuestro objetivo es que tanto los Bijuus como sus respectivos Jinchurikis estén a salvo, muy pronto volverás a saber de nosotros o mejor dicho veras al dueño de ese ojo volver de la tumba a reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho-Dijo Dragón

Vamos Dragón, ya no hables, tenemos trabajo que hacer-Dijo Raitani

Si ya me muevo-Dragón mientras ayudaba a Eri a caminar

Ah antes que se me olvide pregúntale a tu sensei el objetivo del plan "Kuro" de tu padre-Dijo Raitani

Espera, te dije que te mataría-Dijo Naruto

¡JODETE NARUTO-KUN!-Raitani desapareció al instante junto con Dragón y sus chicas


	13. Plan Kuro

Naruto se fue con dirección a Konoha pensando en las palabras que le dijo Soberano Celestial antes de irse

**Flash Back**

Ah antes que se me olvide, pregúntale a tu sensei el objetivo del plan "Kuro" de tu padre-

**Fin del Flash Back**

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?, tengo que hablar con Kakashi-Naruto desactivo su Mangekyo y se puso una vendas para que nadie viera su Sharingan pero en ese momento recuerda las palabras que le dijo Dragón

**Flash Back**

Muy pronto volverás a saber de nosotros o mejor dicho veras al dueño de ese ojo volver a la tumba a reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Naruto trago saliva, Sasuke volvería de la tumba, pero, ¿Cómo era posible?, Naruto termino de ponerse las vendas y lanzo su Kunai con dirección a la aldea, la mitad de la aldea estaba destruida y había ninjas muertos por las técnicas del Soberano Celestial, Rápidamente Naruto se dirigió hacia la Torre Hokage a informar lo que había pasado, lanzo un kunai hacia la Torre Hokage y este entro por la ventana, Tsunade se sorprendió al ver a Naruto sin su mascara

Naruto, ¿Por qué no tienes tu mascara?, pontela rápido-Tsunade saco una mascara de zorro y se la lanzo a Naruto que rápidamente se la coloco, luego agrego-¿Qué paso con el Soberano Celestial?

El ha escapado, un tal tipo que se hace llamar Dragón le dio un pergamino que decia que Hidan a encontrado al "7 de la suerte" y que dejaría que su hermano se encargara de "Orejas de Tofu", me dijeron que venían por mi para protegerme de Akatsuki, aparte esas 3 chicas que venían con ese tipo dijeron que eran mis primas de parte del clan Namikaze-Dijo Naruto

Me temía que fuera así, Naruto ahí cosas que tienes que saber, Shizune manda traer a Kakashi-Dijo Tsunade

Enseguida Tsunade-sama-Shizune rápidamente salio de la oficina para hacer lo que le pidieron

Aquel hombre dijo que le preguntara a mi antiguo sensei sobre el plan "Kuro" de mi padre-Dijo Naruto, luego agrego-Su nombre es Azakura Raitani-

En ese momento Shizune toca la puerta para entrar, Tsunade le da autorización y Shizune entra junto con Kakashi

Kakashi, le tienes que comentar a Kitzune sobre el plan "Kuro" Minato-Dijo Tsunade

¿Tu eres…?-Dijo Kakashi al ver al mismo Anbu que los salvo en Suna

No importa quien sea yo, háblame del plan Kuro-Dijo Naruto en tono frió

Bien, el plan Kuro era para conseguir el Jutsu: Caída del Cielo Por el Infierno, con el cual el continente se pacificaría de toda violencia existente, pero este Jutsu se necesita que el Soberano Celestial diera su vida así pero Mikami se negó a realizaron por que dijo que ese Jutsu tenia un punto ciego que era que si el Soberano Celestial no era el Jinchuriki del Juubi, borraría la vida de la faz del planeta-Concluyo Kakashi

¿Entonces lo que quería el Yondaime es que hubiera paz en todo el mundo?-Pregunto Naruto

Así es, pero hubo un problema, no se pudo realizar el plan por que el Soberano Celestial solamente era un bebe así que tu padre mando la erradicación del plan Azakura y Namikaze-Contesto Kakashi

¿Pero por que erradicaría su propio clan?-Pregunto Naruto

El clan Namikaze eran fieles sirvientas del clan Azakura, pero el clan Azakura quería causar guerras, pero hubo un Namikaze que se negó a eso y erradico a su clan, el era Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage-Respondio Kakashi

Ya veo-Dijo Naruto

Lo bueno es que no encontró a Naruto, si no lo habría matado-Dijo Kakashi

¿Naruto?-Pregunto Naruto

Si, el es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage-Dijo Kakashi

Ya veo-Dijo Naruto

Kakashi es todo, puedes retirarte-Dijo Tsunade

Hai, Tsunade-sama-Kakashi salio de la oficina de Tsunade

Tsunade dirigió su mirada a Naruto y vio que sangraba de su brazo

Naruto, ¿Qué te paso?-Tsunade rápidamente fue a curar su brazo

No es nada, ese tipo uso un Jutsu de elemento vació y me golpeo en el brazo-Dijo Naruto

¿Elemento Vació?-Pregunto Tsunade mientras curaba el brazo

Si, creo que es un tipo de Kekkei Genkai, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que también uso el elemento Bakuton-Dijo Naruto

Ya veo-Dijo Tsunade terminando de curar el brazo de Naruto

Tsunade-sama, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunto?-Pregunto Naruto

¿Y cual seria Naruto?-

¿Un muerto… puede… puede regresar a la vida?-Pregunto Naruto nerviosamente

¿Por qué lo preguntas Naruto?-

El tipo que se hace llamar Dragón… dijo que el dueño de este ojo regresaría de la tumba a reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho-Dijo Naruto

¿Regresar de la tumba dices?-

Así es-

No es posible… Tsunade encárgate mientras no estoy, Naruto lanza un kunai al cementerio y llévanos ahí-Dijo Tsunade

Hai-Naruto hizo lo que le ordenaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el cementerio

Se dirigieron a la tumba de Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto hizo sellos de manos y al terminar puso ambas manos en el suelo para después, dos dragones hechos de tierra salieran del suelo con la tumba de Sasuke, la abrieron y se llevaron una grata sorpresa

No… no puede ser-Dijo Naruto muy sorprendido

No esta su cadáver-Dijo Tsunade al ver que el ataúd estaba vació

Entonces han revivido a Sasuke… ¿pero como?-

Tenemos que averiguarlo cuanto antes-Ambos desaparecieron del lugar

Lejos de Konoha los miembros de Primaveral caminaban pacientemente

Hubieras visto la cara de Danzuo, estaba más pálido que un muerto al verme a mí y a Marioneta-Dragón empezó a reír

Que bueno que te hayas divertido amigo Uchiha, pero por lo que veo el Kyubi tiene el Mangekyo y tu no-Dijo Raitani

No perderé ante el Dobe, te lo aseguro, ahora démonos prisa que no tenemos tiempo-Dijo Dragón en tono serio

¿Qué tienes querido?-Pregunto Marioneta antes de abrazar a Dragón por la espalda

No es nada, solo que no puedo creer que todos estén por encima de mi, mi Nii-san esta en Akatsuki y es mas poderoso que yo, aparte de que nunca pelea enserio, Shinji es un Uzumaki, sus Jutsus están fuera de un nivel normal, "Fantasma" tiene ese raro cañón de no se que, "Cráneo" es inmortal al igual que "Fantasma" y puede hacer ese ritual extraño, Raitani tiene varios Kekkei Genkai además de que nadie lo ha visto sin su parche, las hermanas Namikaze tiene ese Estilo Divino aparte de usar el Jutsu Dios del Trueno, tu tienes a tus marionetas que destrozan todo a su paso, incluso el Dobe tiene el Mangekyo, yo solo tengo este Sharingan de 3 tomoes que no sirve para nada-Concluyo Dragón

No digas eso, tú eres mejor que todos esos tontos que mencionaste-Dijo Marioneta al oído de Dragón

¿Qué dijiste Marioneta?-Pregunto Raitani

Marioneta y Dragón sudaron frió, se habían olvidado de que el Soberano Celestial estaba detrás de ellos y había escuchado todo

No… no dijo nada, solo estaba bromeando-Dijo Dragón muy nervioso

Eso imaginaba, nos vemos en la zona, tengo que informar a los líderes de la muerte de Danzuo-El Soberano Celestial desaprecio del lugar en un destello blanco

Ahora que se han ido… ¿no quieres pasarla bien?-Pregunto Marioneta al oído de Dragón muy seductoramente

Me encantaría mas que nada-Dragón la cargo y salio corriendo muy velozmente

En una cueva, varias personas con túnicas negras y nubes rojas estaban en una reunión

Según con la información que nos brindo Zetsu, el Jinchuriki del Ichibi ha desaparecido misteriosamente

Tal vez se lo trago la tierra, ¿no lo crees plantita-san?-Dijo Tobi mientras reía

Basta Tobi, esto es muy serio, si el Jinchuriki del Ichibi murió no podremos hacer el plan-dijo Itachi

Tobi es un buen chico-Dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu

Saben que seria mejor sacrificar a Tobi a Jashin-sama ¿verdad?-Dijo Hidan

Carajos Hidan, ya empezaste con tu jodida religión-Se quejo Kakuzu

Kakuzu tu arderás en las llamas de Jashin-sama, te lo aseguro-Dijo Hidan

Sabes ya me colmaste la paciencia-El holograma de Kakuzu desaparecía

¿Ha donde habrá ido Kakuzu-san?-Pregunto Tobi inocentemente

Fíjate muy bien en el holograma de Hidan-Menciono Kisame

Kakuzu ¿que coño haces?... NOOOO… mi brazo, ¿Qué hiciste maldito?... no espera no, que harás con mi brazo-Dijo Hidan el cual estaba en el suelo

Te cerrare la puta boca de una vez por todas-Kakuzu metió la mano del brazo que le arranco a Hidan a la boca para que ya no pudiera hablar

Listo, he terminado-Kakuzu apareció en su respectivo lugar

Creo que Hidan-san necesita una mano, ¿entendieron?, una mano-Tobi reía con sus propios chistes que ha nadie le hacia gracia

Tobi por favor-Dijo Itachi

Ya vasta todos, Pain les dará sus misiones para que empiecen con ellas-Dijo Konan

Todos guardaron silencio

Kakuzu, tu y Hidan irán tras el Nanabi, Itachi tu deberías descansar, últimamente te he visto toser demasiado, yo me encargare de traer al Rokubi, ¿entendieron todos?-Pregunto Pain

Hai Pain-sama-Todos desaparecían uno por uno para realizar lo que Pain les dijo

"Esto es malo, si me encuentro a mi hermana y a Shinji-sama tendré que dejar a Kakuzu a su suerte, es demasiado pronto para revelar a Primaveral"-Pensaba Hidan mientras Kakuzu le cocía su brazo

No tenemos tiempo que perder Hidan, tenemos que ir rápido por el Nanabi-Dijo Kakuzu

Hidan tomo su guadaña y se la encajo en la espalda a Kakuzu

Idiota, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto Kakuzu mientras se quitaba la guadaña

Por arrancarme el brazo y metérmelo en la boca-Dijo Hidan tomo su guadaña

Idiota, tenemos que sustituir los 2 corazones que destruiste-Dijo Kakuzu

Debería de destruir tus 3 corazones faltantes-Dijo Kakuzu mientras movía su guadaña

Kakuzu rápidamente tomo a Hidan del cuello con su mano derecha y con la izquierda le quito la guadaña encajándosela a Hidan en la espalda

Puedo arrancarte la cabeza y dejarte aquí hasta que te pudras-Dijo Kakuzu en tono amenazante

Kakuzu sabes que es broma, no te pongas así-Dijo Hidan nerviosamente

Sabes que yo detesto las bromas-Kakuzu soltó a Hidan, luego agrego-rápido, hay unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, ahí podré sustituir los corazones-

Bien, así podré hacer sacrificios para Jashin-sama-Hidan se puso la guadaña en su espalda y se dispuso a seguir a su compañero

"Bien, esto me dará algo de tiempo, ojala y Shinji y mi hermana se den prisa en llevarse al Jinchuriki de Chomei"-eran los pensamientos de Hidan

Por otro lado Itachi se encontraba sentado bajo la lluvia

Ya oíste a Pain-sama, puedes descansar-Dijo Kisame

No, nos adelantaremos y obtendremos información sobre el paradero del Jinchuriki del Kyubi-Dijo Itachi

Oh, vamos a Konoha, que bien-Dijo Kisame

Bien vayámonos-Itachi se dirigió rumbo a Konoha seguido por Kisame

Mientras eso pasaba Shinji hiva acompañado de una mujer de tez blanca, cabello negro sujeto con dos coletas largas, su ojo izquierdo negro y su ojo izquierdo azul, usa un top negro y short muy corto, unas botas ninjas por encima de la rodilla y un gran cañón en su espalda

Oye Shinji-chan, ¿podemos descansar?, estoy cansada-Dijo aquella mujer

Claro que si Miku-chan, o si quieres podemos hacer esto-Dijo Shinji con una sonrisa

¿Qué cosa?-

Esta-Shinji tomo a Miku y la cargo en su espalda corriendo ha alta velocidad-¿te gusta princesa?-Pregunto Shinji

Claro que si amor-Miku le dio un beso en la mejilla

Bien, Vamos por Chomei-Shinji aumento su velocidad mientras que Miku reía muy divertida


	14. Kagegakure

El país de Ko y el país de Kotan actualmente no puede ser habitado por humanos ya que el primero esta sumido por las llamas negras que un legendario Uchiha lanzo para conquistarlo y el otro esta lleno de dragones que hace que hasta los Jinchurikis se la vean negras con estas gigantesca criaturas que los invoco otro legendario ninja para conseguir el mismo fin que el Uchiha, ahorra vemos caminar al Soberano Celestial con sus chicas por el país de Kotan

Amo díganme, ¿por que esta de tan mal humor?-Pregunto Kagero

Kagero cierra la boca-Dijo Nemu

Amo disculpe que se lo diga pero, ¿no cree que se confió mucho en la ultima pelea?-Pregunto Eri

¿Tu lo crees Eri?, ese bastardo ya me las pagara pero ahora lo que tenemos que hacer descansar para la siguiente casería-Dijo Raitani

En eso una esfera negra golpea de lleno a Raitani pero un segundo antes este coloca su mano izquierda para absorber aquella esfera negra para luego convertirse en una garra de la misma

¿Amo se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Nemu preocupada

Ah, ¿pero quien demonios me habrá lanzado esta jodida Bijudama?-Dijo Raitani mientras cerraba su mano

Es la primera vez que veo el Elemento Vació amo, pero dígame, ¿cree que haya sido nuestro primo?-Pregunto Nemu

Para nada, Naruto no es como Shinji-kun lo mas probable que por aquí haya otro Jinchuriki y es uno que puede controlar a su bijuu o es Sanbi-Dijo Eri

Eso es cierto, bueno hermanas vayan y busquen a esa persona-Ordeno el Soberano Celestial

Si pero, ¿si nos encontramos con Akatsuki?-Pregunto Kagero

Si es Cuervo y/o Hidan ya saben que hacer, si son los otros demuestren por que son las sirvientas del saii toshagun-Dijo Raitani

Como ordene amo-Dijeron las hermanas Namikaze

En eso las sirvientas de raitani lanzan un kunai en diferentes direcciones, en eso escucha un ruido demasiado extraño

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-un gato que gritaba de dolor

Ese si es un ruido extraño en este país y tal parece que viene de por aquí-Raitani empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol hacia donde se escucho el quejido

Después de saltar por varios árboles, Raitani ve a un gato de color azul gigante que agitaba desesperada sus 2 colas peleando contra un gigantesco Dragón japonés que tenia 2 cabezas las cuales una lanzaba fuego y la otra relámpagos

Ya veo, así que ese gato se metió con una pelea con Twins-Dijo Raitani el cual estaba en una copa de un árbol

Maldita lagartija, esta me las pagaras con sangre ya lo veras-Se escucho una voz de mujer que salía de aquel gato

"Vaya ese gato si que tiene una linda voz, un momento, Raitani cerebro de bambú, no hay gatos que hablan, ese debe de ser el Nibi, mejor lo ayudo antes que Twins la mate-Pensó Raitani

Maldito suéltame de una buena vez-Dijo el Nibi la cual estaba abajo del cuerpo de Twins mientras que este preparaba de nuevo un ataque

Oye Twins, si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras libre al Nibi antes que me ponga serio-Dijo Raitani el cual había aparecido a tan solo unos metros del lugar de la pelea

En eso Twins suelta al Nibi y empieza a retirarse a una cueva cercana, en eso también el Nibi pierde su forma de bijuu, revelando a un mujer de unos 20 años de largos cabellos rubios claros que estaban sujetos por una cola de caballo, una vestimenta parecida a los ninjas de Kumo y su frente una banda de la misma la cual cae desmayada después de perder su transformación, un poco mas tarde cerca de un rió la Jinchuriki se despierta y ve aquel pelirrojo que estaba comiendo unos cuantos peces

Oh, ¿en donde estoy?-Dijo la mujer la cual estaba un poco aturdida

Pues estamos cerca de un rió de la cueva de Twins, pero mira que meterte en una pelea con el jefe Dragón de esta zona, a eso le llamo valor-Respondio Raitani

Pero dime tú, ¿como es posible que ese dragón no te hiciera nada?-

Twins generalmente es tranquilo pero cuando los despiertan arma un escándalo, pero dime, ¿que hace uno de los 2 Jinchuriki de Kumo en este desolado país?-Pregunto Raitani ofreciéndole un pescado a la mujer

¿Como sabes que soy una Jinchuriki acaso eres de Akatsuki?-

Para nada, si así lo fuera traería esas ridículas túnicas, yo soy el líder de Primaveral, una organización que se dedica a proteger tanto a los Bijuus como a sus respectivos Jinchurikis-

Gracias, pero ando en búsqueda de un hombre ya que mi Bijuu me convenció en unirme a sus fuerzas, ya que cuando estaba cerca de Konoha el sintió su presencia y seguimos su presencia hasta este país pero lo perdimos hace unos días y yo pienso que si el Soberano Celestial planea algo es mejor tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo, bueno gracias pero debo de seguir con mi búsqueda adiós-

Bien nos vemos a por cierto mi nombre es Azakura Raitani-

¿Azakura?, no me digas que tu eres el saii toshagun-Dijo la mujer totalmente sorprendida al escuchar las palabras

Claro pero, ¿por que te sorprendes? nunca dije que no lo era ¿o si?-

Permítame presentarme Raitani-sama, mi nombre es Nii Yugito-Yugito hizo una reverencia

Ya veo esta bien, sígueme Yugito, hermanas Namikaze, ¿hasta cuando me van a dejar que comer pescado sin sake?-

Lo sentimos mucho amo enseguida se lo servimos-Dijeron las hermanas saliendo de entre los árboles

Kagero adelántate a la mansión y dile a Tayuyá vamos a salir, Nemu ve preparando lo que necesitamos para el ritual de iniciación, Eri acompáñame mientras que yo voy con Yugito –Ordeno el Soberano Celestial

Enseguida amo-Dijeron las hermanas Namikaze al unísono

Pocos minutos después y de caminar por una larga cueva en donde feroces llamas negras rugían y en donde cientos de ojos los observaban al pasara hasta que llegan a lo que parece ser una puerta de una aldea ninja

Abran las puertas Raitani-sama ah regresado-grito una voz que salía de la otra parte de aquella puerta

Sea bienvenido Raitani-sama-Dijo un ninja cuya banda era totalmente negra

Disculpe Raitani-sama, ¿que es este lugar?-Pregunto Yugito

Es una villa escondida llamada Kagegakure que esta incluso escondida de las otras villas, en esta villa se recibe a los ninjas que están por extinguirse, a los que sus clanes fueron masacrados por otros clanes, e incluso a ninjas renegados y gente común que fue prejubiladas por las villas ninjas, vamos camina que ellos nos esperan-Dijo Raitani mientras saludaba muchas personas

Pero es increíble todo esto-Menciono Yugito

En realidad aun no somos capaces de salir a misiones por que como vez aun estamos construyendo la villa pero dentro de algunos años seremos capaces de eso y de mucho más, pero ahora la villa ha sobrevivido gracias a las grandes recompensas que traen los miembros de Primaveral-Dijo Eri

Poco mas tarde Raitani estaba arrodillado en una cueva donde el mismo par de sombras que platican con Cuervo hacían acto de presencia

Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con el Kyubi-Dijo Raitani

No pasa nada, solo cumpliste con lo que te ordenamos, verdad compañero-Dijo la primera sombra

Si, pero mira lo que es tener suerte, encontraste a otro Jinchuriki y este ya domina a su bijuu, eres un hombre con suerte pero parece que esa linda Neko-chan te agarrado cariño, dime, ¿las hermanas no son suficientes para ti?-Dijo la segunda sombra en tono de burla

Y hablando de chicas, quisiera que Tayuyá y Yugito me acompañaran en una misión especial y personal-Pidió Raitani

¿En una misión especial y personal? dime ¿de que se trata?-Pregunto la primera sombra

Pues como saben, la pelea contra Akatsuki esta cada vez mas cerca y me gustaría darle a las chicas que me siguen un pequeño regalo, si les parece bien-Respondio Raitani

¿Te refieres a "Las Espadas Elementares"?, sabes que regresar al rió Taisho puede causarte dolor y sufrimiento, recuerda Raitani, las personas por naturaleza nos alejamos de lugares que nos producen dolor, pero eres tan estúpido como nosotros y regresaras de todos modos aunque los niegues no quieres perder a tu familia ¿o si?-Dijo la segunda sombra mientras bebía sake y miraba seriamente a Raitani

Así que esta vez queremos que enviar al Kyubi contra J-boy, ya que J-boy le esta enseñando cosas demasiadas arriesgadas, pero también queremos saber cuanto poder del Kyubi es capaz de soportar esta vez volverán a pelear pero no será en konoha parece que Cuervo le inquieta mucho esa actitud que tomas hacia esa villa dijo la primera sombra

¿Eso quiere decir que vamos a mandar al Kyubi a que mate a Jiraiya?-Raitani recibió un botellazo por parte de la primera sombra

Idiota, eso no, solo les dirás que quieres que lo deje medio muerto y te lo entregue a ti, ¿me entendiste?, y si acaso pasa algo mas dejare que Marioneta experimente contigo ¿me entendiste?, ten la segunda parte del plan de evaluación de Kyubi-La primera sombra le lanza un pergamino a Raitani

Claro y fuerte, déjenme decirles que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido usar un plan como este-Dijo Raitani con una sonrisa, luego desapareció de aquel lugar

Akatsuki y nosotros vamos parejos, ¿no lo crees así compañero?-Pregunto la segunda sombra

Así es, quisiera que Dragón volviera, tengo que enseñarle algo que le gustara, últimamente lo eh visto medio melancólico-Dijo la primera sombra mientras activaba el Mangekyo Sharingan

Eso será después de que capturen a Sanbi, en estos momentos le debe de estar llegando el mensaje, y bien te toca ir por otra botella de sake-

Mientras que Raitani caminaba por las calles de aquella villa Kagegakure de repente siente una gran aura asesina que provenía de unos de los techos

Jutsu: Balas Perforadoras De Hueso Negro-grito un joven de la misma edad que Raitani

Tonto, Elemento Vació: Golpe De Vació-Raitani detuvo el jutsu de aquel joven

Vengan a ver Kimimaro-sama y Raitani-sama por centésima vez van a pelear-Dijo un aldeano que pasaba por ahí y de repente un grupo de aldeanos se habían formado alrededor de aquellos 2 ninjas

Eri-san, ¿no crees que deberíamos ayudar a Raitani-sama?-Pregunto Yugito

Para qué Kaguya-san es un buen amigo del amo, y eso que no los ah visto cuando se reúnen Shinji-san, Dragón y ellos, la aldea entera se vuelve loca por ver sus peleas-Respondio Eri

En eso ambos ninjas se pelean a puño limpio hasta que de la nada ambos se dan un golpe al mismo tiempo pero aun así no logrando tirar al otro

Parece que has entrenado amigo mió-Dijo Raitani

Claro, no puedo estar sin hacer nada mientras ustedes se divierten ¿o si?-Dijo Kimimaro

Bien dicho amigo, dime ¿como esta tu salud últimamente?-

Excelente, el tratamiento al fin a acabado y mi salud esta al máximo que incluso sorprendí al mismo Kazekage-

Ya veo, bueno amigo tengo asuntos que atender en mi mansión espero que no te moleste que me lleve a tu Tayuyá algunos días-raitani desapareció de aquel lugar junto a sus seguidoras

Mientras que en la destruida Konoha, la Hokage veía como lentamente iba aumentando el número de bajas después del ataque a Konoha

Maldición, todo esto es un desastre y que además que Naruto ya se entero del Plan Kuro-Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio

Tsunade-sama tenemos malas noticias- Dijo Shizune con un pergamino en su mano

¿Que pasa Shizune?-

Por favor vea esto-shizune le entrego aquel pergamino

A ver-tsunade empezaba a leer y más se enojaba con la información que venia ahí

¿Tsunade-sama que vamos hacer?-

"Maldito viejo cobarde, parece que no confía en nosotros, pero en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada mas que aceptar"-Pensó Tsunade Shizune, manda traer a Kitzune, Hinata, Sakura Ino y a Tenten-Dicho esto Tsunade rompió su escritorio de un solo golpe

Enseguida Tsunade-sama-Shizune salio de la oficina

A los pocos minutos después llegan los que menciono Tsunade, pero las chicas, 2 de ellas traía unos vendajes

Perdón por la pregunta Hokage-sama, ¿por que nos mando a llamar?-Pregunto Kitzune

Desde esto momento ustedes 5 han dejado de ser ninjas de Konoha, tienen un día para empacar todo lo que necesiten e irse con su nuevo señor-Dijo Tsunade la cual le daba le espaldas a los ninjas

¿Pero que dice Tsunade-sama?, esta de broma ¿verdad?-Pregunto Ino

Para nada, a cambio de sus vidas, el Señor Feudal asegura su puesto en el trono del país del fuego, ya que el saii toshagun le envió una carta diciendo que si no entregaban a ustedes como sus nuevos sirvientes lo derrocaba para ocupar su lugar, y temiendo esto el señor feudal acepto lo que pido el cabron del Azakura y nos amenazo que si no cumplíamos con esta orden nos quitaría los fondos-Concluyo Tsunade

Entonces déjeme ir a matar a ese cabron ahora mismo y con esto el país estará a salvo-Dijo Kitzune

No, por que en la carta decía que si le pasaba algo, sus sirvientas lo matarían de igual manera-Dijo Tsunade


End file.
